Code
by Ebee Kit
Summary: Stumbling into your favorite game, being told you've got to somehow save the world, all the while trying to stay sane with freaking voices in your head.. okay, maybe it's a little hard to digest, but you get used to it. Eventually.
1. Prolouge

**So much drabbles. Anyway, this isn't your average 'Ah mayh gawd I gotead sucked into Minecraft better find a way out!' fic. It's better :D**

* * *

I blink slowly, my eyes fixed onto the blocky images before them. It's Saturday night- well, technically, morning, and I've been playing Minecraft since lunch. I just happened to have lucked upon a vein of gold ore- butter- and I take out my diamond pick- my nearly dead diamond pick. A low, scratchy gurgling sounds from behind me just as I destroy the and I freeze up. "You need this gold," I muttered to myself.. dng, I sound crazy... "need it.. mehh.."

I shake my head, trying to rid it of the sleepiness that's slowly taking over my mind, and hit 6 on my keyboard. A bucket appears in my player's pale-skinned hand. I look up and notice that there's a stream of water flowing from a hole a few blocks up. Huh. Didn't see that.

I quickly fill my bucket, thus destroying the source block, and click the stone in front of where the Enderman's standing, trying not to look at him. The water spreads and comes in contact with him, causing him to flash red for a moment, then teleport away with a strained warbling noise and a _zzt._

I lazily make a sort of dam from dirt and cobble to stop the water from pushing em around, hit 2 on my keyboard, and mine the rest of the gold. It grew in a good vein and I got eight of the bright, shiny ore from it. Then a message appears in the chat it those weird moving black letters. It's Kuro, my friend, and the other manager of our small, derpy server- PassiveCraft. Stupid name. Stupid me for picking it.

I can almost see Kuro taking another four coffees as she drops down next to me- wait a sec- was she spying on me? Weirdo..

**FOUNDER Dark_Dust**: SUP LANI

I roll my eyes, shake my head, and respond. My name's shown in white, but a streak of grey moves through it, making it look less boring. Ah, colored text, what'd we do without you...

**FOUNDER Swiftity**: hi kuro. gimme meh emeralds back now..

I'm used of her trolling. We're never serious about it anyway, unlike a lot of people, who throw tantrums that'd put a five-year-old to shame if someone raids or griefs them.

I punch her with the empty bucket and she gets knocked back about half a block.

She looks like she would hit me back, but instead drops about eighteen emeralds at my feet. I look down at them as they are sucked into my inventory. I do a :P emoticon at her and she returns it with xP. I shake my head, the slight fogginess clouding it more heavily this time.

I am suddenly aware of how tired I am. The clock on my desktop reads 4:27am. I enter 'gtg, cya soon :D' into the chat and Kuro sends me back 'kk, bye, human' back. Her typical farewell. I snicker. I'm about to stand up when I notice something's wrong with my screen. The LCD is glinting slightly with a dreamlike haze, a soft gentle violet mist inside the plasma. Curious, I very gently trace my fingertip over the shiny display. The mist follows my finger until I remove it. Bewildered, I poke the screen harder. I squeak as my finger vanishes inside the swirling mist. What the heck? This isn't normal..

_No shit, girl.._

Shut up, stupid conscience. I try to tug with finger out of the screen, but it remains firmly lodged inside. Some sort of force starts to pull my hand in, then my wrist, then my arm, then up to my elbow- WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?

I yank at my vanishing arm hard. It starts getting sucked in faster. I panic. Help. Ohcrapohcrap MY SHOULDER! I scream in terror as my neck is also pulled in slowly. "Screw this!" I hiss. I shove my whole other arm into my screen and my head is soon enveloped in black mist.

_Error. Code- Code one- glitch in system- error-error-error.._

The whispers swallow me into the mist and I lose my consciousness.

* * *

I wake up sometime later with my eyelids stuck together and my back hurting like hell. It takes a full five minutes to wrench them apart. I open them steadily once I've unstuck them...

And nearly pass out again.

Above me is an uneven stone ceiling. Below me, a floor of jagged dirt, stone and gravel. The walls are stone mixed with torches, cobble, dirt and gravel.

The only problem is that it's square. Blocky. Panicked and thinking about all those sucked-into-Minecraft fanfictions I've read, I look down at myself, fearing what I'll see..

I see a white vest with a grey semi-jacket that only goes to the bottom of my ribs, long blocky arms balancing up a blocky body, square legs with pale skin and grey shorts and plain white shoes. I hop to my feet and see the noobish dam I constructed before to halt the water I'd placed. Well, that confirms it, I've been sucked into my own game. I hesitantly peer over the edge, my eyes wide with worry..

And I see a pale face with big silvery eyes, pure white hair and shaking shoulders. _Square_ shaking shoulders, with two big red eyes peering over them.

Wait- WHAT?

I leap around to see none other than Kuro Evans, grinning at me like a loon. "'Sup, Laney?" She says, and we both burst out laughing. Thinking hre same thing- we're not alone!

I look her over, checking it IS really her, and my suspicions- well, my assumptions- are fully confirmed after I check her clothes.

She has olive skin with dark mahogany hair and almost glowing, creepy crimson eyes. Wearing a black hoodie with red trimmimg and black ankle-length jeans, she uses the color scheme of the Spider. It seems that everything's turned more lifelike now, like our hair, which doesn't just stay as part of our backs, and the way we can actually smile and blink and move freely.

"Come and look," she says as she walked over to a coiling flight of cobblestone stairs to the surface. It's day, thankfully, so we won't have to start with hostile mobs potentially killing us. We start to ascend the steps until we have to parkour up from the dirt blocks that go around the edge of the gaping hole in the terrain.

The whispers ring in my ears.

_Error-error-error.._

* * *

**Ebee: Hey, people! So this was the first chapter of Code. I'm editing right now, ince this really sucked at only 604 words. I fixed it up a little, and it's barely longer at over 1,200 words but yeah... I fixed a lot and added more, including real usernames for Aolani(Swiftity) and Kuro(Dark_Dust).**

**It seems a little bit more believable now. The original was that Aolani actually just tripped and woke up in Minecraft, along with Kuro, but I deleted everything from the linebreak down, and now it's less suckish.**

**If you liked it, leave a favorite or review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay I actually made it to chapter 2!**

**Last time in CODE I edited! :D hopefully, now that that crappy chapter's more appealing, I'll keep more readers. :3 Derp.**

* * *

I jump to the last block of dirt onto the soft, smooth grass, surprised at the light breeze blowing through the trees. I smile, looking around. The texture pack I had seems to still be working; the HD animated-leaves and shadows thing. Or maybe it's just nature. Not sure. I take a closer look at my surroundings.

Streams flowed into clear ponds ringed with tall grass and bright flowers. Trees were everywhere; birch and oak, sunlight pouring through their swaying leaves, and, in the distance, mountains and a snow-covered taiga biome scattered with snow- topped spruce trees. Through the silver and chocolate trunks I saw a huge blue lake with a few sugar canes growing in clusters on the banks. The only thing left to do is.. punch trees, right?

Kuro was looking around, but I'm not sure if it was at the scenery. Then she smiled happily and jogged towards a huge 'mutant' tree, the kind with sideways logs in it. After contemplating something for a moment, she started knocking her fist to the trunk. The block she was hitting shrunk with each blow, until it became handheld size. She grinned and snagged it out the air, looked over at me expectantly, and continued hitting the poor trunk with the block of wood. I shrugged, walked up, and hit the log block with a steady rhythm. _Thok. Thok. Thok. Thok. Pt!_ It popped out of the air and into my hand on the fourth hit. I looked at it, feeling a sort of confused elation. I was in Minecraft. I was in Minecraft, doing what people only dream of doing- _punching trees._ I grinned and kept going.

_Thok, thok, thok, thok, pt. Thok, thok, thok, thok, pt. Thok, thok, thok, thok.._

Two minutes later the tree has disintegrated and we have six saplings, three apples and sixteen blocks of wood. Kuro is glaring at her stack of ten for some reason. "What's up?" I say, walking over to her. She mutters something about crafting tables and wooden planks. Oh. Yeah. Crafting.

Kuro sighs and mutters how that had been a waste of time. I shake my head, telling her there must be some way to craft, we're in _Minecraft_ for God's- Notch's?- sake. I look around hopelessly and spot something lying atop a protruding block of dirt. Well, some _things._ One small black rectangle and another small white one. I go over to investigate and see- YAY! "Blockpacks! Our mods are still here, Blacky!" I laugh. Yeah. I call her Blacky. She calls me Laney. I wonder why we have names. We never use them. I pick up the white one, as certainly they had spawned to our skin's color code. Mine was silver-white and glossy, and when I touched it, a 2x2 crafting grid and a mirror-like thing showing my entire self popped into existence on the cover. I opened it, and saw enough space to fill a double-chest inside. I grinned.

It was definitely a Blockpack. They're not added in Minecraft. They're mods. But still awesome. Kuro dashes up and snags her, investigates it quickly, opens and closes it and whips out the stack of wood. She just drops it onto the crafting gfrid, where another little box, just one single box, appears and gives her forty wooden planks. "Yay!" she cheers, holding up the blocks triumphantly, like a little kid who got what they wanted for their birthday. I laugh, convert my stack of logs into planks and hand them to kuro. She smiles, makes a crafting table, and flings it frisbee-style at the ground. It grows from handheld size to normal-block size in a second, and she gets to work, humming quietly something that sounded a lot like Cube Land. She quietens in concentration and lays two planks in the middle of the grid, one on top of the other. They sink silently inside the crafting table and resurface as four sticks. "Awesome," Kuro said, holding them up for me to see.

Oddly, they weren't 2D like in the game. They were sort of roundish, but since nothing in Minecraft is round they have to be sort of layered. Then she lays them down on the crafting table by tapping the tiny floating 4 that showed the amount of an item or block. When she did this a stick would drop from the stack and revolve slowly. It was pretty cool.

After a while she had made four wooden picks and four wooden swords. Then she handed two picks and swords to me and said that we need stone, coal and iron. I guess the hole we exited from is a lost cause, since we mined everything from it before we got sucked inside Minecraft. So I look around and see a cave in the middle of the snowy mountain. "Dere it ish," I shouted. Kuro pushed me into the lake and ran off, laughing. I submerge briefly and leap out running after her.

Ten minutes later we arrive at the cave, me damp and cold and breathless and Kuro dry and warm and, well, not breathless. It looks dark and forbidding in there, so Kuro finds some coal ore in the mouth of the cave and mines it. This coal is also 3d, like the stick. It looks weird. She pulls out a crafting table and makes some torches for visibility. Then she just thrusts her hand out at the wall, holding the torches, and it appeared on the wall.

The inside of the cave was shocking. It wasn't uneven and full of dirt and stone and gravel...

It was a three-block-wide stone staircase that went deep under the mountain. I could see a set of double iron doors with pressure plates at the bottom. "Awesome," Kuro and me say at the same time. Then we exchange a glance.

**"RACE YOU."**

Thus begins an epic race down to the bottom of a forbidding staircase to... uh...

Anyway, I lose.

Why do I lose?

Oh. Just because Kuro runs on the freaking WALLS and backflips onto the floor at the bottom. "Holy shiz with ketchup!" She screams halfway down. "This is awesoooooome!"

That aside, when we stand outside the pressure-plated iron doors I look Kuro in the eyes and say "How the fudge did you do that?" She just shrugs and points at the doors. I watch warily as I step through the heavy doors with Kuro following. Inside, there's a perfectly cubed room made of stone and lit by glowstone. It's about 70x70x70 and pillars of cobblestone adorn the place. But that's not really what I notice.

There's a formation of villagers in red robes standing before a priest villager and two black-robed iron golems holding a small girl, who was only one and a half blocks tall. I couldn't see much of her, but the girl had purple, glowing eyes that lit up her guards.

Kuro presses her blocky finger against her lips and sneaks behind a cobblestone pillar. Then she points to a rectangle of cobble stairs, standing up against the wall. It has an iron door with only one pressure plate on the front. There's a dispenser with a lever on the top, embedded into the walls. I can't hear what the priest is saying until he says, "Destroy it before it corrupts our world!" loudly. Then the iron golems push the girl forward to the rectangle of stairs. The priest gets a villager to test whatever the thing is, and one steps forward and yanks the lever. Lava gushes out of the dispenser and onto the one-block space.

The was where they were pushing the girl.

She stands on the pressure plate and looks as though she wants to run, but is just to tired to. In fact she seems too tired to walk, so they have to shove her. They've shut of the lava.

My eyes widen in horror. They were going to burn her alive in a stream of liquid fire. A child.

We draw our pathetic wooden swords and charge the villagers. Kuro, sword forgotten leaps onto the priest and rips his throat out with her sharp teeth. I barely notice as I run another villager through.


	3. Chapter 2

**EDITING KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- heheh. I hope you like it better now.** **Shoutout to Yuki-chan. Thanks for being first x3**

I duck under a golem's arm thick, heavy arm as I reach for the girl, who stands, frozen rigid, between a cobble pillar and a towering golem, leaning over her with its arms extended menacingly. I think- yes, Kuro's at the other end of the room, nearly, and she's acting a little like a Jockey from L4D2 by leaping on the villagers from behind and slitting their throats. My stomach twists in something like revulsion as the golem takes a swing at the small girl with the glowing eyes. Almost showing myself to it in the process, I hide behind a cobblestone pillar quickly and check the condition of my slightly bloodied, brittle wooden sword. I decide that it won't be much help against the golems, but maybe it'll last to take out a few more villagers.

I wonder why I'm thinking like this. I wasn't a psychopathic killer on earth who ran around stabbing people or something.. maybe it's just part of Minecraft-  
I hear a shrill shriek and I'm startled out of my slightly daydreamish state, leaping out from my pillar and sweeping my gaze around the room. I have a feeling it's the girl. I turn around to check the side of the room with the trap just in time to see a villager shove the girl into the lava machine. I don't see her face, only her dark black hair flying up behind her as she tripped and fell inside. The villager is reaching up for the lever that will send fiery torrents of molten rock onto the kid, end the little girl's life- I feel my feet start moving and feel that sort of warped adrenaline you only get in Earth in video games- I raise the sharpened wooden blade-

My sword has skewered his heart before he can look me in the eyes. As he does... The light leaves his own bright green eyes and he disintegrates into fine white death-dust on my sword. I shake my head to clear it. I kick some of the death-dust aside and see a charred, smoldering piece of the dead villager's robe in the pile. THis is really no time to be investigating, but I can't help my own curiosity as I bend down a cautiously prod the little shred of black fabric. My finger comes away ashen and hot. Was that robe on fire? Again I poke the scrap of material just to check my mind's not playing tricks on me. Yes, it's definitely hot and charred. I shake my head again and suddenly remember the little girl. I glance up, sheepish and blushing slightly, expecting to see her staring oddly at me.. but she's gone. Bemused I get to my feet, glancing around. I see no small girl. I sigh. Wasted effort if she just runs off.

I brush the death-dust off my brittle wooden sword and look for any more stragglers I could pick off. None. Unless they're hiding from the wrath of the great Laney Markson.

_Yeah. Sure._

I shake my head yet again and head over to the other side of the huge cubed room where Kuro's hiding behind an iron golem and snickering as it turns around and around, trying in vain to catch her. My mind goes back to the girl. Where is she? Did she get away? I hope she's safe, even if I didn't know her. Then, suddenly-

_Zzt._

Okay, that's _definitely_ an Enderman teleportation noise. I look up at the golem as it revolves around and around and sigh, grabbing Kuro by the arm and dragging her to the doors. Luckily they have pressure plates on both sides- well, that makes sense- and stomp on one of the stone squares. Then, just as I'm about to go up the staircase again, I hear the noise again.

_Zzt._

I turn around quickly, as does Kuro, but.. there's nothing there. Shivering at the sheer unreality of this real, real world- wow, I love how that made complete sense, you know- and let the door slide silently shut behind me. Again, I hear the zipping noise. "Do you hear that?" I ask Kuro. She pauses for a moment, listening hard- _zzt-_ and nods. "Yeah.. sounds like Ender teleportation," she says after a moment. I shrug. "Probably." Then just as I place my foot on the first step, I hear the noise again, much louder this time. _ZZT!_

I give a start and, as I do, I feel a small hand on the small of my back, then the noise again, and then we're back in the center of the room. My jaw drops open at the exact same time as Kuro's and we exchange a long, worried glance, then both fold in back-to-back. A small girl- _the _small girl whose life we just saved- steps out from behind one of those helpful cobblestone pillars. I stare at her. She stares straight back. Silver and crimson eyes bore into violet, studying the other with wariness. The little girl smiles suddenly. "Hi.. uh, thanks for, um, saving me before.. I-I appreciate it," she says, a small stammer in her voice. SHe rummages in the pocket of her black dress, shakes her head, and takes a black backpack from her shoulders and pulls out a black blockpack, scattered with violet gemstones. She finds a stack of black wool and makes three makeshift chairs from it. "Sit," she commands, "you need rest." I don't object as I sink into the soft wool, letting my eyes droop slightly. Kuro strikes up conversation and we all chat idly for a while.

* * *

**I.. I did it.. wow. I actually edited this all the way through. I screwed up a little though since a part of this chapter actually happened in chapter 4 before I tweaked them all to have 1k+ words. Stupid suckish 600-word chapters.. lost me half of my readers. Grahh. Dx**

**I hope it's better now.. xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ack.. I really screwed up last chapter with my editing. Half of it happened in this chapter xD oh well. D: I'm weird and I actually wrote the lyrics to Cube Land here.**

**I'll disclaim them.. uh.. Cube Land belongs to Laura Shigihara/supershigi. I simply used the lyrics as filler. D: Gah..**

* * *

"So," I say after a while of soft conversing about small things like strange eye colors and is-Aolani-albino and is-Kuro-a-mutant, "how did you get down here, little girl?"

Said little girl looks slightly bemused and thoughtful. "I.. don't know. I fell asleep in a tree one night.. and.. I woke up and they gave me some sort of green potion, then a brown one, and they made me really sleepy, and they dragged me off to this place-" she sweeps her arm around to indicate the vast room "-and they tried to put me in the lava," she pauses, thoughtful again, "I don't know why. Also.. my name is Raven and I come from the End."

I nod my head slowly, letting the info sink in.. then stop. "The End?"

"Yeah. The End," the girl- Raven, sorry- says, nodding. "I got stuck there for a while after I fell in the End Portal when Mom and Dad took us to a stronghold and showed us the portal room and told us how silverfish blocks work and stuff.. someone had filled in the portal frame with Eyes of Ender, and I think that I thunk that it was some sort of swimming pool, and I got taken inside.. yeah.. That's how I can do this-" she vanishes. I give a yelp of alarm and then a small squeak as she teleports back onto the chair in a flurry of lavender snowflakes "-and stuff. And I dunno why, but I got bigger eyes, then they turned all purple 'n' stuff. I don't mind. It's pretty cool," she says, grinning up at us. I smile at her. "Okay, Raven. You know our names, right?" I ask her, settling back in my seat a little. She nods. "You're A.. A-oh.. Ayahlaney-"

"Call me Laney," I say, smiling still. She returns the smile and continues, "So.. you're Laney. And your friend is Kuro... right?" She says in her naive, innocent voice, looking up at us through clear, untroubled purple eyes. Kuro assures her that yup, you got it, and Raven nods. Kuro quietly hums to herself, or maybe to all of us to keep the air from feeling empty and hollow without words to fill it. She's back to humming Cube Land again. I join in quietly, too, the lyrics rolling out into the sound somehow, making no noise, but being there on the melody, carrying it along... _I'm in a cube land, _I sing inside my head, _I dig with cold hands.. I use these tools to try and climb out of this mess I've made.. My door is open, skeletons and zombies, I am broken as they walk all over me, but if I keep on building walls maybe they'll stay awayy.. ay-ay ay ay.._

_Think fast.._

_Error._

I flinch as the whispers return.. well, almost return. Error.. error. That's it.. error..

"I'm tired," Kuro says to nobody in particular. I raise an eyebrow at her. She shrugs and tucks her knees to her chest, falling asleep instantaneously. Kuro had always been blessed with the ability to just fall unconscious whenever she liked, it seemed, while I was the albino insomniac. I had attempted to design my Minecraft Skin after myself. I got the head right, I did the hair a few shades too bright, as my hair I.R.L. was a sort of cream color. I got the eyes completely right. The clothes happened to be what I was wearing at the time. All the random thinking makes my eyelids get heavy and eventually slide shut. I let dreamland cradle me in its warm arms as I drop off to sleep._  
_

* * *

_"Aolani Markson."_

_I jump at the sudden voice, my eyes flying open and blinking rapidly. When they're clear, I open them up fully and examine my surroundings._

_ I appear to be floating on a blocky cloud, not in the Aether, but just a normal cloud, floating high up over the Overworld, but I'm not frightened. In fact, I feel some sort of euphoria.. happy. Dreamlike. I look around for the source of the voice, puzzled. I spin around for a few seconds.. Then I find it._

_It's Notch and Herobrine, hovering silently above me. How the heck.. oh, yeah, I'm dreaming.. "Um.. yes, sir?" I say. I want to kick myself for sounding so stupid and probably disrespectful in front of gods, but they don't seem to notice. Like most, I consider Herobrine a god, if not a deity of destruction, I guess, so I keep my face straight, trying not to break eye contact. Herobrine speaks next in a deep and somewhat gravelly voice, his arms behind his back._

_"__You're likely wondering why you're here. I'm afraid all we can tell you is that the End is troubling the other three dimensions; Aether, Nether and Overworld. You're meant to stop it. Gather allies. You'll need them. Also, you might want to try punching the air- I think you'll find it interesting."_

_So I do, a little bewildered. A bright trail of fire erupts from my hand, illuminating the cloud, which glows faintly around me._

_"I'm sorry we can't tell you more. This is your fate, little one. Good luck," says Notch. Then the world fades into white and black as I edge towards consciousness._

* * *

**_I.. kinda did it._**

**Not really. It's actually not as good as this turned out in my head. Filler. Filler, filler, filler.. ugh.. editing sucks. Dx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay.. Editing, editing, editing. :I These tiny chapters were really annoying the crap outta me. I reread to pick up all the errors I've made sometimes. Every time I went past this chapter, I headdesked. :(**

* * *

"Miss? Miiiiss?"

Someone's calling to me softly. Miss? Might not be me.. I can get five more minutes... I make an irritated noise in the back of my throat- _leave meh alone-_ and turn my head away sharply- THOK.

OWCH, DAMMIT! Stupid tree!

I bolt upright, groaning as my back and neck protest, rubbing my throbbing forehead and propping myself up on one arm. "Ouch, dammit, that effing hurt," I mutter under my breath, trying not to curse as my ruised forehead pulses angrily. Shaking my head, I peel my eyelids apart, groggy and dazed, and look around. I'm back in the forest, apparently. Huh. I crane my neck and see, far in the distance, there's the mountain me and Kuro and Raven were inside. Asleep. But it's glowing orange- wait- holy shit, that's lava. Then someone rushes up to me. A girl with icy blue eyes and long blonde hair and.. cat ears? How..?

She's wearing a yellow ninja suit with a clear yellow and brown scarf and has light, healthy-looking skin. Everyone seems to have crazy eye-colors here.. Silver, red, purple, ice... She rolls her shoulders shyly, vaguely resembling how a cat scratches their ear in the way she moves. She shakes her head suddenly, then turns around to face the direction of the mountain, "Raven? Kuro? She's awake." She offers her hand to me and I take it warily. She hauls me to my feet and smiles. "Hi," is all she says, still smiling awkwardly.

Raven suddenly teleports to my left in a puff of purple particles yay alliteration. "Ack!" I shout, leaping away in alarm. She giggles, her small hand pressed to her mouth to suppress the sound, her clear violet eyes gleaming mischievously, and I can't help but being reminded of those evil little girls that stalk you around in games like Fear.. I just realized that Raven is actually kinda reminiscent of that red-eyed little girl that appears in Fear. Ack..

"Heyyo Laney," says a voice from my diagonal right upwards. I flinch, alarmed, stop scaring me please, but I don't need to look to know who it is. "Hey, Kuro," I say, trying not to let the surprise get into my voice. She drops down from a tree behind me, eating an apple quietly. The blonde ninja-cat-girl glances back over her shoulder. "Ky. You can come out now. I don't think she'll bite, you know. She seems pretty passive."

I am _not _passive.

A boy who looks maybe sixteen- seventeen- I dunno, slowly walks out from behind a tree. He looks like he's been through a lot. His black t-shirt and jean-shorts- actually, they look burned down to that length- are singed, and he has a few scars that look a lot like burn marks, and has the same color hair as Raven- deep black. I notice the T-shaped scar that runs from his right wrist to his elbow and, suddenly feeling shy, I avert my eyes from his face and look at my knees. No one says anything and in this time I decide to keep the details of my strange dream to myself, until the blue-eyed ninja speaks.

"Well, um, Aolani, this is Ky. He's Raven's big bro.. the one who got lost in the Nether. I'm Kitty, and before you ask how I know your names, Kuro told me while we were dragging you out of the mountain. You fell asleep and wouldn't wake up in there. So.. yeah." she says, turning her head away, clearly not one for such long speeches. I smile at her gratefully, since I hate awkward silences, and she smiles back with a little wariness.

More silence..

"Shall we?" Kuro says somewhat sarcastically, shattering the awkwardness in the air with her cutting voice. I give her a quizzical look and she just points behind me. I turn around quickly, expecting something bad, like, I dunno, but all I see is a wooden cabin, hastily constructed and lit by torches. It looks like the sort of thing you build when you're a noob, then think it's awesome and live there. But really, it's not. Anyway I smile, since I never actually thought I'd encounter one out of games. I get that slight tingly feeling that comes from nooby days in Minecraft, where all you do is fly around in Creative, smashing holes everywhere. I step inside and see there's a crafting table, a furnace, and four beds. It's only 5x5x3, and the beds barely have any space between them. Maybe it's why they don't have another bed in there, since it would mean three people practically sleeping in one large bed.

Wait.. four? Five of us here..

Didn't Raven have enough wool for beds? Hm.

And no. No. I will not share a bed with anyone else.

* * *

**Ebee: YES! Editing spreeeeeeee-**

**Kuro: Why are you only editing the chapters that have under 1,000 words?**

**Ebee: Coz I can. *faces irritable audience* Kitty is NOT my OC, nor is Ky(I shortened his name since it was awkward to write 'Kyugasu').**

**Kitty: I belong to KxF.**

**Ky: ..I'm from Kylestar.**

**Laney: *watches Ebee fall off her chair for the sixth time today* Dafuq..**

**Ebee: Owchdammit. Ah well. My characters aren't sympathetic. But what they don't realize is that LANEY I AM YOUR CREATOR ARGHARRARGHARGH-**

**Kuro: OKAY WE'RE DONE HERE ARRRRRRRGH-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, internet! So, uh, I'm still editing. This chapter made me cringe.. really bad.. :( BUT NOW NOT AS MANY PLOT HOLES YAYZ-**

* * *

"Uh," I begin awkwardly, "there's only four beds.."

"Yeah, Ah know.. Raven's got more wool for beds 'n' stuff, but we ain't got many places to place 'em," Kitty says. I notice her slight accent for the first time- huh. I nod awkwardly. "Are we gonna have to expand?"

"Nah," Kuro says. "We can embed a bed into the floor, I guess." I smile- seems like a pretty good idea. I punch out two blocks in the floor in between two of the beds on the left. Raven realizes what she's supposed to be doing at this moment, and teleports in a split second to the crafting table shoved in the far right corner. She crafts a bed with odd multicolored blankets, this most likely because she used grey, white and brown to craft it, and places it in the small hole. "There," she says, smiling happily. "Sleeping arrangements?" Ky asks abruptly. I shrug, not sure whether or not he could see.

"Uh, Kitty, you sleep near the furnace, then.. I'll sleep on the one closest, and Raven can sleep, um, in between the two beds on the one on, uh, _in_ the floor. I'll stay on the one across from the furnace.. Kuro on the one next to Kitty's. Ky nearest the door. Sound good?" I finish, leaning back a little, my hands behind my back. Everyone confirms that they're okay with the sleeping arrangements and stuff, so there. Done- done- done..

Kitty idly strolls over to the furnace and fishes around in her ice-colored blockpack, pulling out nine wooden planks. She places them in the bottom part of the furnace, then takes out thirty-three raw fish, shoves these in the smaller top compartment, and steps back. One of the planks burst into weak flames. "Cool," Kuro mutters, striding over to the stone oven. The planks steadily deplete, and just as the fourth disintegrates, I remember the dream, and the fire..

Let's see.

I crouch next to the furnace and almost fall over when Raven teleports to the spot next to me. I glance up, acknowledge her, and sigh as Kuro sits, crosslegged, on the wall, watching me curiously. Shaking me head and shoving away a rebellious stand of white hair that swung up to say hi to my eye, I pull back my hand as if worried about burning myself. I'd look really stupid if this doesn't work.. I'll make it look, eh.. accidental?

I bring my hand forward.

_Zissz, ss._

Fire! Pretty.. I grin happily. "Whoa," Kuro says, leaping off the wall, "how'd you do that?" I smirk. "I'm just so much more OP than you, bug girl."

"Hey!" Kuro whines. "I'm not a bug!" I laugh.

"How DID ya do that?" Kitty asks wonderingly, "Flint an' Steel trick?" I shake my head, quickly thinking up a sort of cover-up. "I just wanted to see what Minecraft..ian- Minecraftian fire- was like." Her face contorts with confusion.

"Wha..? You've never seen fire before?"

"That's not it. I've seen fire before. I've just not seen it _here._"

"Whaddaya mean, _La_-nee?" Raven asks, tilting her head. "You must've seen it here.. at.. some time, right?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm not from this.. world, dimension, universe, galaxy, I dunno. I come from Earth-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait.. you're from another _dimension_?" Ky says dubiously. I nod. "At least I think I am." Kuro nods. "I am too. I was her friend on Earth. Still am."

Kitty frowns slightly, but her eyes are curious. She sits down on her bed, shyly staring from behind her blonde bangs. "Tell us 'bout it?"

I cringe. I'm not one for storytelling. Kuro exchanges a fairly short glance with me, then flings herself onto her bed, grinning evilly at me. I sigh. "Okay, fine." Everyone sits down on their respective bed, except Ky, who just leans on the wall looking bored.

"So, the first thing you should know about Earth is that it isn't blocky. Everything- well, most things, are round." I make a circle in the air with my hands. "To us.. Minecraft is a video game."

"What's a video game?" Kitty asks wonderingly. Kuro fills her in, "They're like other.. uh, I dunno. Me and Laney only played them on TV and PC.. which are two different things. A TV is like a large, flat square which shows.. pictures, that in video games, you control. With a special controller."

"What about computers? I've heard of the laptop mod. Are they like that?" Kitty asks. I nod. "Yeah. Anyway, while we were playing on the _video game_ Minecraft, we both got, somehow, warped in. I don't know why.. but yeah."

Kitty and Raven both look slightly dubious still. I don't bother even glancing at Ky. "Tell us about Earth," Raven says wonderingly. "I've only ever been to the Third Dimension and the First. Ya know. End and Overworld." I smile, "okay."

So we both weave a tale of the world we came from, probably making it sound like the most magical place ever. We tell of electricity, cars, airplanes, other planets billions of miles away. Of music, YouTube, instruments..

Then we land on the awkward, awkward subject of FanFiction. "Um.. FF.N is a sight where people write whatever they want.. thing is, we're practically living one right now by this. People write _so much warped-into-Minecraft_ that it's hardly surprising someone finally got warped in.. for real, I mean."

Kitty sits back, hugging her knees to her chest, thoughtful. "Ever wonder wha' happened to ya.. em, Earth-selves?"

That simple question hits hard. "..No.. we hadn't thought about that yet.." I say quietly. Thoughts of my friends and family come crashing down on me. Have I vanished off the surface of my planet? Have I died in that body and live in this? Am I perhaps stuck in my screen?"

_Error.._

Not that again.. error. Error? Error what? I frown. "Alright," Kuro says, clapping her hands loudly. "Enough fairytales. Fish's done." She holds up a stack of fish. "Let's eat outside so this place don't stink."

I glance out the window in the door. Sunset's just about over. "It's cold and dark and we have nothing to sit on."

"The wool blocks," Raven says, darting outside before I can catch her. She teleports back in moments later. "Still dark and cold b-but now we have chairs and, uh, stuff." Everyone walks outside. A ring of wool blocks surrounds- well- nothing.. "I can fix the darkness and coldness.." Ky mutters.. what?

He stomps on a dirt block just outside the clearing. Soon he's made a 3x3 hole, which he lines with stone. Then, closing his eyes, he punches the side of one of the stones.

_KSS!_

LAVA. Okay, now it fits. The poor mountain in the distance, covered in lava.. oh.

"What's up with that tree?"

I don't see who speaks. "Anyone got Netherrack?"

"Me," Ky says. "Give?" I ask rather impolitely. "Please." I receive a single block of red, warm rock. I stomp on a dirt block in the center of the 'camp' and fill it in with the Netherrack. It looks ugly but it'll have to do. "Anybody got cobble slabs?"

A few moments later.. _zzt._ "I do." I receive twelves slabs of cobblestone. Wow. Everyone's so generous today. "Thanks, kiddo."

I build a sort of table over the netherrack, listening to Kitty and Kuro discussing how computers work. "..so you press a certain button on the keyboard, and it makes something happen in the computer?" "Yeah." "Oh, cool.."

"Look at the tree," Ky says again. Yes. It was him. I just decided.

I look up.

Said tree's leaves shake.

Thud.

There's a guy on the floor..

* * *

**Ebee: I did it! I did it! Yaaaaaay!**

**Laney: -.-**

**Kuro: Derp, derp, derp..**

**Ebee: WTF O_O**

**Kuro: IDEK, Ebee, IDEK..**

**Ebee: This would be a great time to end the chapter.**

**BYE FOR NOW INTERNET!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are completely freaking epic, all of you. :D I will be using an OC in this chapter. By the way, I'm sorry to the owner of this OC (xNotoriousxFactorx) that he had to arrive like this... falling from a tree, spying on girls. LOL**

**So here's chapter of the sevens!**

* * *

Kuro gave a yell of alarm that drew Raven and Kyugasu in out direction. Kitty gave a muffled shriek while I, for some reason, barely felt surprised. Notch and Herobrine had told me that certain people were fated to become my allies and help with whatever we have to do. And now I'm worried, since I honestly do not have a clue what I'm supposed to do. Then my eyes find the boy's face and he's looking directly up at me. He has startlingly green eyes; lime green, to be exact, and messy dark brown hair. He's wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans and is staring very fixedly at us. Then he drags himself to his feet and dusts off his shirt, which has a red E across the front. Then he rubs his forehead, "hi."

I turn my head towards Kuro, only to see she was gone. Guessing she'd gone back inside, I look at the new arrival and give a start. Kuro is stood behind him, holding her sword and looking questioningly at the new guy. There's a tense silence and then he says, "so, I got lost and found you people. Is it so wrong that I tried to make a cool entrance?"

Seriously? A guy I've never met before watching me and my friends stare at lava, then falling from a tree? My life is so weird and random...

Kuro has always been the more social out of us, so she's the one who scrambles up the tree with half its leaves now missing and leaps in front of the guy. He yells and falls over backwards, hitting his head on the tree, swearing and sitting up, rubbing his head. "That's a cool entrance, by the way. And who are you?" she says, not breaking eye contact with him. He seems a little intimidated by her, so he looks at me as he talks. "I'm Enti and I was suck-"

"Sucked into Minecraft?" I say eagerly, cutting him off. His stare turns curious and he gets up yet again, "yeah. Why?"

Kuro looks over at me, her face hopeful, and tells the guy our story so far.

Playing Minecraft at 4:00am. Falling in through our screens. Getting out of the hole. Finding the cave. Racing each other down the stairs and discovering one of Kuro's powers. The villagers attempting to sacrifice Raven (Kyugasu and Raven both pale at this part). Saving Raven and discovering my power. Raven explaining her powers and ours. Falling asleep in the black wool. And then a part I've not heard. Kitty rushing into the cave with Kyugasu following. Waking Raven and Kuro up but being unable to wake me up. Panicking. Taking me outside tot the forest. Kyugasu flooding the mountain with lava. Then, Kuro gathering wood for the house. Raven killing sheep for wool (you wouldn't expect it, looking at her thin, slight frame. But that girl was nearly murdered and she seemed calm about it). Then building the house. Kuro had napped in a tree after giving them the wood, so she didn't know the amount of beds. Then our powers being shown off.

"Well," Enti says, "you did a lot in five hours." Then we let him sit down near the lava. Raven places some wool blocks as chairs and we all sit down, warming our chilled hands. Then Kitty gets up suddenly and goes inside and in a minute, sweeps back out holding a stack of cooked fish. Then she tosses a fish to each of us all at once and we applaud her. She bows, grinning, at sits down and we all enjoy a meal of fish cooked by my flames.

* * *

**Ebee: I know it's short and crappy and I'm cramming OCs into every space I possibly can, but... I updated, right? Anyway, I do not own Enti. He belongs to xNotoriousxFactorx.**

**Kuro: I'm hungry.**

**Enti: Uh, you just ate five cooked fish...**

**Kuro: Still hungry.**

**Aolani: Five cooked fish equals one cooked fish to Kuro. **

**Kitty: Eh?**

**Aolani: Never mind...**

**(PS. I'm gonna try to do more of these. Inspired by pastrinator64, author of the famous The Glitch!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you all who reviewed! Yay! We've hit 30+ reviews! And da-da-da-da-dun-dun-duuuuun, we've hit 2,000+ views! Thank you to all my readers. You're all beautiful! xD**

* * *

The moon is now high in the sky, shining its grey light down on our little camp. Everyone's licking the grease off their fingers and sighing happily, exct Kuro, who is still eating. I think it's her seventh fish. "Chill out on the fish," I say to her, playfully flicking her up the side of the head. She sticks her tongue out at me and finishes the fish she's eating. Kitty gets up and stretches out her arms, then puts her hands on her hips. "Welp, we should get some sleep," she says. I notice her eyeing the two boys somewhat edgily, since there's only four beds. Then she pulls out a yellow blockpack with green vine patterns around the image of her set into the cover. She pulls out two blocks of wool and glances at Raven. Then she mutters something to her and Raven nods and smiles a little. Raven then pulls out her black wool and lays three blocks down. The cube vanishes from her hand and then I realize that it wasn't a full stack. Then she pulls out some End stone and builds a shelter around the wool with a hole for a door. There's not enough for a ceiling, so she has to teleport away to... um... I don't even know. But anyway, when she comes back a few seconds later, she's got full stacks of grey and white and brown and black wool. She makes a ceiling from the white wool and destroys the black wool on the floor and. "Enti can sleep here," Kitty says, gesturing to the tiny hut. "What?!" Enti exclaims. Maybe he was expecting a bed inside the warm wooden hut, but life's a bitch and you have to put up with it.

I laugh as he fumes with his arms folded inside the End stone shack, glaring at all of us. Then I realize that there's still not enough space for another bed. I sorta pity Enti, since he has to sleep outside in the creepiness. We can't add another bed, since then everyone would essentially be sharing a bed. There's me, Kuro, Kitty, Raven, Kyugasu and Enti. Six of us. It's 5x5 in there. So someone has to either share or sleep outside. "Remember, we said not it," I remind Kitty. She laughs and looks at Raven. "You're gonna have to share with your brother, Raven," she says. Raven barely seems to care and just smooths her hair and dress down, "be right back. I'm getting you something," she says vaguely, then there's the 'zip' sound and she's gone in a trail of purple snowflakes. They lead to the west, but when I look that way, I just see the taiga. We go inside and Kitty places a dirt block in front of the door. "What's that for?" I ask curiously. She puts the rest of the stack of the stack in her Blockpack and zips it up. She heads over to the crafting table, telling me, "so that if zombies or something break our doors, they can't come in. Now I think we need a chest."

She takes out some jungle wood planks and arranges them around the edge of the grid on the crafting table. They silde inside the table, like what happened with the sticks when Kuro made them, and resurface as a tiny chest. Kitty grabs it and instantly it grows to its full size. Then she places it on top of the furnace and puts some things from her Blockpack in it, including a sleek blue set of armor, not diamond, but... maybe lapis lazuli? I don't know. Anyway, that goes in along with a stack of sticks, a stack of wooden planks and ten raw porkchops. "Done," she says lazily. Then she slumps down onto a bed near the furnace and falls asleep above the covers.

It's at that moment Raven returns. "I got us clothes and stuff. And some quartz I found. You know you can make armor from all ores except coal and redstone now? And weapons from everything except coal? It's pretty cool," she says, holding up twenty blocks of quartz. Then she reaches into her blockpack and pulls out a hoodie. In the Blockpack it appears as a chestplate icon, but with a line down the middle. It's dark grey. I like the look of it and she seems to sense me eyeing it. I mean, come on, what's this tiny little jacket gonna do? The hoodie looks much warmer. "Aolani can have it," she says, tossing it to me.#

A while later, we all have actual nightclothes (including Enti. Raven had to teleport to him to give him them, since he'd sealed off the entrance to his hut... with glass) and I have been given five blocks of quartz. I thank Raven, but come to the conclusion I don't want to know where she got these things from. I destroy the dirt block at the door and step outside, changing into the pajamas Raven got me- grey shorts and a long t-shirt that I think should really have been given to Kyugasu or Enti, since I'm about four sizes too small for it. I come back inside and replace the dirt and drop down into a bed between Kuro's and Kitty's. Raven is curled up at the side of Kyugasu, breathing softly. Kyugasu sleeps with an iron sword nearby, but there's no need, really.

Then I feel sleep pull me under and close my eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm here with chapter 9 of Code! And 32 reviews ALREADY?! Wow. You guys are awesome xD Sorry that the chapters re so short. I've been busy of late, but... yeah. xD ENJOI! I edited it a lot. Aolani COULD fly, but now she can't, since she seemed overpowered. I thought it through and it didn't fit in with the plot. I actually rewrote this from the seventh paragraph. It's probably annoying to you people who have commented in a review on Aolani's power. Now new readers flicking through the reviews will be like, 'Dafuq are they talking about?'**

* * *

When I wake up, dawn is shining through the window in the door. It's still darkish and everyone except me is still asleep, but the sun has cleared the horizon enough to fry zombies, probably. I go to the chest (where we all put our clothes last night, except Enti) and fish out my stuff. Instead of the thin, useless bolero-type garment, I put on the new hoodie from Raven. It's warm and thick, but not enough to be stifling. I creep up to the door and look to see a zombie slowly burning to death outside Enti's shelter. It's making those pain noises you hear on the game, but less... hm. Less computery. Somehow, Enti's still asleep. Weirdo. Anyway, it's creepy and zombies can still hurt you even if they're burning. I'm not sure if they even feel pain. So I wait until it has dropped dead and vanished in a cloud of smoke to venture outside. I slip behind the shelter and change into my day clothes. After I'm finished, I put go to put my other stuff away in the chest but remember the Blockpack. I reach into my pocket and, sure enough, it's there. I pull it from my pocket and stifle a gleeful laugh at what I see. The previously blank white Blockpack now has big, glowing orange gems that flicker like fire. I stare at it, shocked at the transformation, and watch as what looks like a thin trickle of lava moves around the gems. It's really pretty. Then I remember my ability to make fire and wonder if your blockpack decorates itself to fit its owner. Hm. Until now, I've actually never thought about that. Bored, I wander aimlessly around. Then I begin to wonder about something. Kuro has super jump capabilities and can walk up walls. Raven can teleport herself and blocks and people, as well as being ignored by Endermen. Or that's what I think, since she's lived in the End since she was six. Kyugasu can generate lava from nowhere. Kitty is a freaking CAT (well, nearly) and... I'll have ask her. I bet she can do something like Kuro and her parkour. Everyone has a more impressive talent than me and my burning hands. Well, Enti hasn't done much yet, but he'll probably be better that me...

I frown. What else can Ghasts do other than burn stuff?

Fly.

The beauty of this idea hits me like a hammer. Maybe this is why I didn't feel scared up on that cloud in my dream? Then I remember Notch and Herobrine are gods, so it's likely if I pray, they'll hear me. But then again, Notch probably has thousands of people praying to him right now. Herobrine? Hm. I don't know. Maybe the Minecraftians in the real Minecraft world don't see him as a god. _It's worth a shot, _I think to myself. Unsure of how exactly to pray to a deity of destruction, I simply clasp my hands together and start to whisper.

"Herobrine," I whisper, trying not to be too loud, "I'm sorry... I need your guidance here. As a person with the powers of a Ghast, do I have a power other than to make flames?" It sounded better in my head. Now it sounds... weird. Sorta like my life. But anyway, I lift my head and wait.

And wait.

"Please?" I whisper to the air, and then I hear a small laugh from behind me. I'm startled out my skin, since the dark, cold moringing air was so quiet and I honestly stopped expecting an answer after the first five seconds of waiting. "You asked something, Aolani?" A voice. Smooth and gravelly. My head whips around, my hair hitting me in face.

Sure enough, none other than the ruler of the Nether is standing before me, his arms folded almost casually. I'm stunned, but somehow I keep my voice steady, "um, yeah. I was just wondering if I could do anything other than make fire. Just curious, you know..." I trail off unfolds his arms, leans back and answers in a way you wouldn't expect someone who owns a dimension to, "no. I'm sorry. No one can fly here except Enderdragons, Ghasts, Bats and Blazes," he says and I fight a heavy frown.

"Thank you. It doesn't matter. Making fire's good. It cooks food and makes heat and all that," I mutter, "but really, I don't mind." I let a feeble, disappointed smile come through and he returns it. A little. He can sense my disappointment. It's so different from when he was in the sky with me and Notch, when he had to speak in that authoritive, stiff voice. I don't think he exactly likes to. I'm still reeling from him actually appearing. Anyway, he bids me goodbye and I thank him again. Then he's gone without a sound.

My eagerness fades to be replaced with sadness. Herobrine smiles once more, bids me goodbye, and vanishes silently.

Kuro steps outside just seconds after Herobrine vanishes. She lazily points back inside and mutters, "Kitty's up. So's everybodeh else.. cept Enti. Breakfast is fried eggs and bacon... I'm hungry, mush mush..."

I smile at her, being good at masking my emotions, and step inside. Kitty waves at me from the other end of the house and turns to the furnace, which has the chest taken off the top of it and dumped on top of the crafting table. "I kinda need your help," she says, prodding some wooden planks that are burning in the weak flames, "can you set these on fire again? The top of the furnace heats up really well when the flames are high. I'm making fried eggs. And bacon. Kyugasu's out killing pigs and Raven's getting me a cookbook from some villager librarian." She holds up two stacks of eggs- thirty-two fried eggs. "Here. Take these and wake up that lazy-assed Enti," she says, grinning and passing me four eggs. I get it and grin. Running outside, I smash the glass in Enti's hut and creep up to him, eggs clutched in my hand. Pulling back my hand, I launch the egg and it hits him in the neck. He stirs but doesn't wake up. Amazed at how heavily he sleeps, I just throw eggs at him until he wakes up. "I smell eggs. Did I fart in my sleep?" is the first thing he says. I'm killing myself laughing as I stagger into the house, clutching my sides and doubling over. Kitty grins at me and Kuro does the same but wider. I just think _screw flying _and wipe tears of laughter from my eyes. Hey, that reminds me. I need a drink. I stop laughing enough to swallow hard and only then I see how dry my throat really is. "I'm thirsty," I say with a slight giggle. Kuro swallows like I did as well and looks almost surprised. "Well, so am I," she says somewhat decisively. I look at her curiously and she just gestures to the door.

"One sec," I tell her. then I go to the furnace and push my hand through the air towards it. The pretty orange flames burst from my palm again and set the blocks of wood ablaze. I smile, proud of my work, and say to Kitty, "there. Um, Kuro wants to show me something, so we'll be back in a few minutes. I think. So yeah." Then we walk out. On the way through the door, we spot Kyugasu killing a pig with his sword. It's not as bad as it sounds. It just goes into the pig cleanly, with no blood or cuts. Creepy.

After a minute of walking, we reach the lake. Kuro begins to cut down a tree, so I go over and help her. We soon have six oak logs. Kuro pats her pockets and pulls out her Blockpack. Her jaw drops open when she sees it, so I peer around her shoulder, guessing her Blockpack had transformed, like mine. It had.

A thin red steam of silky, glowing water seemed to run all over the cover. They were snaking red steely patterns of this strange flowing satin, unmatched, uneven, but pretty, all around her picture and a few hanging into it. There were a few bright red gems in the places where the patterns formed loops and circles which broke the monotony of cover and silky red water. "This is epic!" Kuro shouted randomly, so I pulled my Blockpack from my hoodie pocket and showed it to her. She smiles and hands it back to me, then converts the logs into planks. Then she makes a crafting table and makes two wooden shovels. "Glass for bottles," she explains. So I take a shovel and we dig sand until they break.

In a few minutes, we're back at the house and Kitty has made a wonderful breakfast of bacon and fried eggs. Raven and Kyugasu are back, and Raven has a book with 'Minecraft Cookery' scrawled in lime dye across the front. Kitty's got it. So we all sit down on our beds, take homemade clay plates of bacon and egg from Kitty and all eat the delicious food while the sand smelts in the furnace.

* * *

**Ebee: Hello my lovelies. This was chapter nine of Code! You enjoyed it, right? And also a big thanks to KxF for their review. I used the idea :) Also, I hope you don't mind, but I sorta accidentally turned Kitty into the chef here. **

**Aolani: I CAN FLY! ...Wait, no I can't. Screw you, Ebee. You could've not edited-**

**Kuro: Why not me? I could've been a bat or something, just go back and edit the-**

**Ebee: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! BOTH OF YOU!**

**Kuro and Aolani: *whimpers***

**Raven: *teleports into studio* Hi...**

**Ebee: Gtfo.**

**Raven: Aw, wtf?**

**Enti: 'Sup..?**

**Ebee: Where the hell did you come from? You were asleep!**

**Enti: In the fanf-**

**Ebee: SHUT UP!**

**Enti: O_O**

**Ebee: Now, if all of you would kindly stop breaking the fourth all, I'd like to continue here.**

**Kuro: You do that.**

**Ebee: So, I'd like to interview some of my readers down here. Kitty and Fury? Uh, since you're guests, I honestly asked Kitnissi (you freaking rock, my epic, amazing, generous friend) to lend her account for three weeks. Then she'll change her password. You can use that for reviewing if you want. She says that she won't mind if you changed her pen name, but not to something offensive. You'll have to thank her. I've never seen someone be so generous here. Well, not many people. Anyway, you lovely readers can send me what you think of the story so far. Just your honest opinion. I'll put it into an interview!**

**Kitty: You'll actually do that?**

**Ebee: Yeah. I'll really remember. And really. A HUGE THANKS TO Kitnissi!**

**Kyugasu: That's actually pretty nice of Kitnissi.**

**Ebee: What's with all the char- ahem, people, appearing in the studio?**

**Kyugasu, Kitty, Raven, Kuro, Aolani and Enti: We do not know.**

**Ebee: Anyway, there'll be some custom items here. For example, the fried eggs in this chapter. And (duck! Spoilers! Flying ducks with spoilers on them!) chocolate cake! And chocolate. Lolz.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my handful of faithful readers and those random people who stumbled into this! I'm sorry for the late update, writer's block just literally came out of nowhere and slapped me. And also a humongous THANK YOU to Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan. She's been with this fic since it started. Also thanks to xNotoriousxFactorx, 11comics, KxF (Kitty and Fury), CGF/Kitnissi and everyone else I'm too lazy to list!**

**On with the first double digit chapter!**

* * *

"That was delicious," I say, leaning back and folding my arms over my full stomach. I was still thirsty, but most of the glass is done now. "Come on," Kuro says, pointing at the furnace. I get up and pull my Blockpack from my pocket, just testing, and put the plate inside it. Inside, it appeared as a grey disc. I smile. Others follow my example and shove their plates into their Blockpacks. Then I move over to the furnace and pull the glass blocks out. There's twenty-four in there, so I take them all and me and Kuro head outside.  
"So... now we go to the lake and make bottles," Kuro says. It's a little obvious but I nod quietly anyway. Maybe three minutes later we reach the lake. Kuro meanders over to the crafting table she placed before, and lays the glass blocks in a V shape. They sink into the grid on top of the table and resurface as three glass bottles. I take them and start filling them up at the lake while Kuro makes more. For brewing and drinking, I think. That might be why we have eighteen now. I've filled them all up and now I'm sort of hesitantly looking at it. I mean, seriously, is this water clean? Who knows what those squids do when you're not looking? Or what zombie might have died at the bottom?

"It's not poison, Laney, just drink it," Kuro says, tipping a whole bottle down her throat.

"Meh," I say, taking a cautious sip. It tastes clean and cold. "It's okay," I say. It cools my hot, itchy throat well. Anyway, we refill the ones we've drank and stack them. Gently.

I can see a dark shadow moving like a black feather around the woods. It must be Raven. I see the dark shape lift up an arm and pull off a red, roundish apple from a tree and then move out of sight. I nod at Kuro, holding the stack of water bottles, and she gather the remaining glass blocks and we set off.

I softly sing to myself as I pluck the red apples hanging from the trees. These could make a nice pie if we got some bread and sugar, but really, I'm too tired to borrow some from a city. I think I've been spotted a few times. But never long enough to suspect it was a Minecraftian who stole that diamond, or a Minecraftian who ate that cake. Just some meddling little Enderman. I like my appearance. My eyes changed color in the time I spent in the End. I can't even remember how I learned to teleport.

I pull out my Blockpack from a pocket in my leggings and flick through the pages until I find my backpack. It's black, predictably, but I like it. It's got a little bit under the room of a Blockpack inside, for some reason, since it's bigger when you look at it, but it's still useful. I take the stack of apples and drop them inside. Then I start to move around the forest, harvesting apples. I'm near the lake and I can just see Kuro and Aolani packing up some glass things and chatting lightly. I'm about to wave, but they've already vanished into the trees. Shrugging, I turn back around to my task of harvesting fruit. All peaceful and I carry on singing my song. It's one that a nice Enderman taught me. An eerie but creative rhyme that I used to sing when I was lonely... or bored...

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

One, two, I can see you,

Three, four, bolt the lock on your door

Five, six, ingots and sticks

Seven, eight, accept your fate

Nine, ten, here we go again...

Then I hear the hiss.

I leap around just in time to see the three Creepers moving towards me like a solid wall of green. I don't scream, since I've learned that that aggravates hostile mobs more. I back away, hoping to teleport at just the right moment... but I sense something. It's like standing under Queen Enderdragon while she's flying. Like a current running through the back of your mind. I can sense Ender energy.

I try to teleport, but something stops me. I begin to panic. The Creeper are close now. My back hits a tree and then there's a blinding flash of light and a deafening noise, then pain. Pain mostly in my right eye, but all over pain.

* * *

"We got water!" I announce as we walk into the house. Kitty's flicking through her cookbook, wearing light brown glasses. She looks up at the water bottles, grins at us, and gets up, putting the cookbook on the bed. "Great," she says, slipping off her glasses, folding the arms down and putting them on the book, "we need water for a lot of soup. Just put your stuff in the chest, it's okay."

So we do. Just as I'm about to close it, I see the quartz Raven got me and wonder where she is. I take out five blocks and convert them into the Quartz item. Raven said you can make weapons and tools out of more ores now, so I get a stick and two Quarts items and lay them down in the 'sword' pattern thing. They slide inside the grid and come back up as a gleaming white sword with a strange black stone set into the hilt. I like Quartz stuff now. Heheh.

A few minutes later I've got a full set of Quartz armor, glinting white in the torchlight. Kuro's made some new window panes with the leftover glass and has put them in the walls, maybe to brighten the dull place up a little. They let more light in, so I'm glad. But I can't help wondering where Raven could of got to. I picture her standing alone in a tree while zombies swarm the ground below her. Then a skeleton comes along and shoots her off...

No, I tell myself firmly, she's just picking apples.  
I look out of the new window and see that the horizon has turned red and gold. She'd better be okay.  
I sit down in my bed and see Kyugasu scanning the landscape. Most likely for Raven. I mean, who else-

"HELP ME!"

I sprint to the door almost as fast as Kuro, who literally leaps and jumpkicks it wide open. We rush outside, me with my shiny new Quartz sword drawn, Kuro just her fists and teeth. There's a crash, a loud hiss and an explosion, the a dark shape dives out of the blast, carrying an even darker shape along with it. I see a flash of luminous purple, then a sound like thick wings beating, more bright purple...

I charge into the pit from the explosion and hold my sword above my head, preparing to swing it down. I can hear Kitty and Enti panicking behind me. My head's still trying to work out what happened. But I stop thinking and crouch down in the hole, scanning the bottom for the dark shape. It's still smoky down there, but... wait, is that an arm? I kick it with my toe and it pulls back sharply. Then I hear a ragged cough and a head appears from the smoke, hands clutching the throat. I leap back in alarm and Kuro drops down next to me. She doesn't acknowledge me, but grabs the arms and pulls.

A girl with grey-blue eyes and onyx hair streaked with purple frantically grabs the edge of a grass block with one arms, the other wrapped around a small figure, her legs kicking at the dirt furiously. Kuro looks alarmed so I seize the girl's hand and haul her up. She coughs again and sets the thing on her back down. I wonder what it is, but obviously it's important to this girl, since she went into what was most likely a Creeper's explosion still holding it. I slide my hand underneath it and push it up.

But it's not a thing.

It's Raven. And she's not looking so good. There's a dark stain of her face on the right side of her face and her breathing is so erratic and shallow that her breath gets caught in her throat. "Raven!" I hear Kyugasu shout. I move quickly out of the way and he picks her up like she weighs nothing. Kitty says something, but I don't hear her words. Kyugasu carries Raven inside and Kitty goes in to help as well. I take a few steps back as the girl stands up and looks around in a daze. Then she starts calling for someone called Violet. I don't know who she means, but then a dark shadow swings overhead and drops down next to her. It looks like a dragon, but it's too small to be the Enderdragon. Is this Violet?

She sweeps the mini dragon up into her arms and looks straight at me. "Is she okay?" the girl asks.

I tilt my head, "who?"

She looks at the house and I follow her gaze. I see Raven lying on a bed and in the light, I see a deep red stream flowing steadily from her right eye. "Um.. I'm Shadow," the girl mutters awkwardly, "have you always been here in Minecraft?"

I look at her curiously and Kuro takes the words from my mouth, "you were sucked in?"

Shadow nods, "this is Violet, my baby Enderdragon," she says, holding up the little dragon. Violet makes a soft noise and curls back into her. "Aw," Kuro says softly.

Well, Notch didn't say anything about what KIND of allies we'd be getting.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 10 is complete! And a HUGEHUGEHUGEHUGE THANK YOUUUUUU to Yuki-chan! She made my first fanart and it's amazing. You guys should check her profile out on Deviantart (YukiTenshiUchiha)!**

**Anyway, I finally found a normalish way to add her OC.**

**Okay, byes for now.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, meh people! I can has soooooooooo happy! I'm getting my name changed! *happydance* To Ebin. I think it means 'stone'. Out of all the names that means 'stone', she picked the one that sounds like Ebee. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**On a more serious note, we hit 50 reviews! Thank you, everyone before 50! To my 50th reviewer, I, uh, very much hope you get a life. I haven't had a flame before, but this one wasn't directed at me. It was directed at Kitty and Fury... Kitty. Fury. Don't believe whatever posted that. They're too scared to use an account, so they believe anon reviewing makes them safe from angry PMs. Well, it does. **

**From ****_PMs. _****Not from being very publicly answered.**

**Why, you hater, do you think reviewing a lot is bad? Because you didn't get any reviews on your stories if you even have an account? Please lay off Kitty and Fury.. and calm down Kitty and Fury, it's just a troll xD**

**...Anyway, here's chapter 11! xD Sorry for being a betch(lolwhut?._.). This chapter contains two OCs from me and Yuki-chan. We worked together on them. :3**

**I've rambled. Sowwie.**

* * *

I kneel down beside Raven quietly. Her breathing has slowed down a little, along with the flow of blood from her left eye, which she now covers with her hand, and she's murmuring softly in her sleep. From what Shadow told us, Raven was nearly killed by three Creepers and Shadow happened to be searching for water at that time. She heard the explosions and found Raven lying half dead on the sand.

Kyugasu was kneeling at the other side of Raven's beds, holding her free hand and looking so pale I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, creepy as he was. I just occasionally checked her pulse, which was slow but steady, and wiped the blood that spilled under her hand every so often. Everyone was quiet and there was little conversation. The air was tense. Then raven stopped murmuring suddenly, like a faucet being turned off. She'd been keeping up a constant stream of words but I barely caught any except three; 'home', 'hurts' and 'still'. I couldn't exactly put them together to make anything out them. Anyway, her sudden silence seemed to unnerve everyone. A lot of heads turned our way and I heard Kyugasu's breath hitch.

"Raven..?"

He presses a hand to her throat gently and sighs in relief, "she's okay."

I sigh too and Raven frowns in her sleep. Her head rolls from side to side and she appears uncomfortable. I glance furtively at Kyugasu and he adjusts her pillow softly. I mo up the blood from her wound and sit back a little. Then she makes a quiet noise in the back of her throat and her visible eye flutters open. She sits up, making everyone gasp, and moves her hand from her eye.

I scream.

In the place of the glowing violet orb was a pitch-black hole, dripping blood from around its edge. I hear Enti fall off his chair and Kitty give a sound that sounds like a very high-pitched zombie being punched in the gut. Raven looks alarmed at the reaction and turns her head around, facing Kyugasu. I see the color drain instantly from his tan skin as he takes in the black, bloodied mess that is her eye. Or was. "Ky," she says innocently, "why did they get scared?" Then suddenly I feel really guilty about screaming like that. It must have seemed to her that she'd turned into a monster. My heart melted a little and I muttered a sorry.

Kyugasu awkwardly clears his throat and says to Raven, "can you see from your left eye?"

Raven shakes her head, "so I had something in my eye?"

I look away, standing up. I don't want to see her reaction. Quickly I went to the door, opened it carefully and quietly, and slipped out.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur that usually consisted of hunt, gather, eat, sleep. It was a dull cycle, but better than just sitting there.

Either way, we were procrastinating. Likabaws.

One night, we were sitting around a campfire made by me and Kyugasu, who had some Netherrack, eating a meal of baked potatoes and carrots, Raven felt well enough to teleport. Reluctantly, Kyugasu let her. With this creepy smile on her mutilated face, she vanished in a wisp of violet snowflakes.

I finished my meal and drank half a bottle of water as I watched a bat fly around. Cute.

_You think everything is cute._

Shut up. Hmph.

Meet my conscience. My nameless, genderless, sadistic, pessimistic conscience, a result of paranoia.

_Nice to meet you._

Well, that's never happened before.

_Because you're breaking the fourth wall, girl._

...Shit.

Sorry about that.

Anyway, after I watched the bat flutter out of sight, Raven returned, struggling with _two whole cakes, _ten buckets of milk, and two stacks of cocoa beans. I help her set them down and Kyugasu makes a few pressureplate-fence tables. We dump the stuff on those. Then I pick up a bucket, idly curious, and a brick falls out. I pick it up and hold it out, "hey, look, I found a-"

"That's mine, you thieving OC!"

A dark figure with bloodred eyes, black hair and a black hooded cloak (with a red dress on underneath) literally APPEARS in front of us, winks, grabs the brick, salutes, and vanishes.

We all stand there in shocked silence until Shadow speaks, "was that a glitchy NPC or something?"

"No, that was real," I say, edging away back to my seat, "and random."

Shadow frowns as if thinking something over, then says, "I think that was the au-"

Everyone leaps to their feet and screams "**_STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH_**_** WALL**!_"

Shadow yelps and shrinks back. Raven then mutters somthing to Kitty, who nods, takes the buckets and beans into the forest and disappears from view. If Raven told her to do it it's most likely safe.

We all sit down. We really need to break this routine.

_Yes, you do._

Shut up.

_No._

Ugh. You see why I'm insane?

_Fourth wall?_

Shitshitshit-

* * *

Ten minutes later Kitty returns with all ten buckets filled with milk. Almost lazily Raven makes a spit over the fire out of cobble slabs and \Kitty dumps the milk on top of it. We really should keep it like that.

_Yeah, it'd stop you burning people's legs for at least a ten seconds._

Shut up.

_No._

Grr..

I watch Kitty crush the beans into powder and tip this powder equally into all the buckets. Then she stirs it with a stick and it takes about three seconds until the milk goes brown and choc-

"HOT CHOCOLATE?!"

Kuro races up to the spit, puts her leg in the flames, and rages.

_Told you._

What. The. Fudgemallows. Curse me and my conscience.

_You just cursed yourself._

Crap. Kuro whines and accepts a steaming bucket of hot chocolate, and eventually we all line up to get a drink other than lakewater. And when I get mine, the flavor's not the surprise.

The blonde-haired identical twins that wander into the camp are.

* * *

**Ebee: *hugs brick* Hey, my people. I'm practically dancing right now since I have just recieved a first-class airmail parcel from my great aunt in Glasgow, containing NONE OTHER than ANIMAL CROSSING: NEW LEAF! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**Yuki: And I'm here too -.-**

**Ebee: Oh yeah. Sorry Yuki '^^**

**Yuki: Nah, it's fine. We'd like to say that we worked together a little and a lot on this chapter.**

**Ebee: Yes we did :D *pets brick* My precious would like to say a few words!**

**Brick: (I cannot speak since I an an inanimate object) No I'm not! JOHN!**

**John: (My writer's block) Trolololol.**

**Ebee O.o Bye?**

**Review pweeze? And btw, I really need more normal OCs now. Not mob-based ones anymore. Or ones that are kinda OP. Just plain people. I NEED PAIRS as well. Hey btw... can you just do a a vote? Look, which pairing is better(and is it okay owners of these?)**

**Enti/Kuro**

**Ky/Shadow**

**Aolani/?oc to arrive in max 10 chapters?**

**^ Don't answer that one '^^**


	12. Chapter 11

**...**

***dives under desk* Please don't kill me! I wanna LIVE!**

**Gah.. sorry. I can't believe I've not updated for a month TT_TT My computer had a heart attack. I am literally writing this at about 40mph. Ow my fingers. T_T**

* * *

Well, maybe 'wander into' is an exaggeration. I'm the only one who sees the two siblings (I can tell, they're practically the genderbend of each other) so far and they haven't noticed that I'm staring at them. They're both hiding behind a tree, scanning the camp slowly. Then the boy's eyes find mine and he completely freezes like I'm about to murder him Slendy style. Which I'm not.

I silently decide not to start yelling and tap Kuro on the arm, not taking my eyes off the boy. "Intruder, nine o' clock," I mutter to her, "hand it on."

Like when we used to play Whisper with our friends when we were, like, five. She looks to the side and sees the boy, now trying to crouch behind the tree unnoticed. It's not exactly working out for him. Never mind. Kuro gets up quietly and walks up to Kitty, tapping her shoulder. She leans in close, then mutters the message to her. Kitty nods and tells Raven, who glances toward the tree and spots the twins. She tells Ky, who flinches slightly as he looks toward the tree where the pair are concealed. Ky silently crosses the camp to Enti, jabs him in the shoulder and hisses the message to him. Enti doesn't turn his head toward the tree, but just darts his eyes in the 'nine o' clock' direction for a second. He leans over to Shadow, who is glancing around the group, wondering what we're all whispering about. The he tells her, and she looks nervously down at Violet. She makes a 'shoo' motion and Violet slinks off to the open front door.

As if on an order, everyone in the camp rises to their feet. I see the boy shrink back in fear. He must be younger than some of us, with the very obvious exception of Raven. He looks maybe fifteen, sixteen. I don't know. Never mind. Then before anyone else can say anything, I lift my hands up, showing them I'm- we're- weaponless. He doesn't move a muscle. Taking a deep breath, I step forward. Since Kuro and me founded this little group, I guess we're the leaders, in a way. I glance back at her and drop my hands and she steps forward to stand beside me. To my surprise, she speaks in a completely levelheaded voice.

"We're not going to hurt you. Come out."

Since there's only one thing left to say... I, uh, say it, "we have food." I say this after eyeing their emaciated state and their unnaturally prominent ribs. I check their appearances quickly.

The boy has dirty blonde hair streaked with gold, hanging messily down by his ears. He has these almost glowing green eyes, the exact color of emeralds, and wears a cactus-colored t-shirt with navy cargo shorts. Around his arm is a bow, shining slightly and giving off a dim light. Enchanted? Maybe. He only hasone arrow, which is stuck in one of his pockets. The bow probably has Infinity. I'm not sure how he got that- stole it? He doesn't look as though he had enough XP to enchant a bow with Infinity. Then again, it doesn't definitely have said enchantment. Back to what they appear like, I guess. Plain white shoes. The girl's dressed the same and has longer same-colored hair, and the same eye- wait! She has one blue eye! That's kinda creepy. Eh.

The boy looks as though he wants to just turn and run while the girl... she just looks completely emotionless. "Come out. We're not gonna hurt you," Raven says from the other side of the camp. I see the girl stand up behind the tree, grabbing her brother's wrist and muttering almost silently to him. I catch the word 'starve' once or twice and realize that she's trying to persuade him to come out. "Come out," Raven says again. With a deep, trembling breath, the boy stands up straight and shuffles out from behind the tree, tugging his double along with him. I watch in silence as Raven takes out two blocks of her seemingly-endless supply of wool and sort of awkwardly walks around the camp, looking for a good place to place them. In the end(no pun there, nope) she just sets them against the noob hut's front wall. "Sit down," she says in a voice only a nine-year-old could use; cute and harsh. The boy keeps his eyes fixed on the ground as he pulls his sister towards the makeshift bench. He awkwardly sits down and so does the girl.

Then there's a pause. Shadow clears her throat, "so.. What're your names?"

The boy looks up. "I'm Eric.. and she's Eden."

"Ah," Shadow says. We lapse back into silence. Annoyed, I speak up, "you don't know our names, so.. Uh, guys, say your name. Enti first." They both look straight at Ky expectantly. Enti tuts from the corner of our square, "_I'm_ Enti. I found these guys last week. So.. uh, yeah. Oh! By the way, I wasn't born here. I hope you don't mind hearing this, but Minecraft is-"

"A computer game, we know," Eric says, smiling slightly, "we see a lot of people coming here. Yesterday some girl called Miner or Mina or something flew past. I think she was using that... uh-um.. function. Inspired or Creative or something l-like that.. ahem. Yeah."

I freeze. "Mina?" I look at Kuro. She's staring straight back at me with evident anxiety. We're both thinking the same thing- _Mina was sucked in too._

Mina is our closest friend. She comes to our server as much as she can and she's really nice. In fact, she was the first person- other than me and Kuro- to come to Rikoncraft(our server) ever.

My mind flicks to something else. Eric said she _flew _past. Flew? Well, that's not fair. Unless she was riding an invisible Ghast or-

_You're just completely stupid.._

Hey! I am not!

_Pfft._

Ugh.. I hate you.

_You love me really._

_..._Now, if my conscience can eff off, we can get back to the matter at hand.

Noticing our worried faces, Eric frowns. "What? Do you know her?" I can't help but take a liking to this kid. "Yeah. Sorta. This world was our server. I know, it's weird, but.. it was. Is." I don't know. Is it still our server? Has it gone down? If we can get out of here, would the server remain intact? And-

"Are you two hungry?"

Kitty's concerned voice snaps me out of my thoughts. Aw, crap, we are _really _bad hosts... Wait, hosts? We're moving out soon, I guess. I hope. We can't just derp in the hut forever. What was it Herobrine told me? The the End was troubling the other realms? Yeah, that was it. No instructions except 'gather allies'. Huh. "Yeah, we are," Eden, the girl, says suddenly. I examine her face. Her eyes are void of emotion and her mouth is a flat line, but somehow she radiates distrust. Other than that, she's completely stoic.

Kitty shrugs and goes inside, returning a minute later with four baked potatoes. I think that's out potato supply gone now. RIP, Potatoes. Both of their faces light up as they accept the food.

I swear, the only person I've ever seen eat that fast was Kuro; that practically shove the food down their throats and barely look satisfied at the end.

"Thanks," Eric says, a little awkwardly. Kitty nods, awkward too, and everyone lapses back into silence.

Enti claps his hands suddenly. "Welp, I'm going to bed."

He gets up-

and instantly slams into the floor again.

"OWCHDAMMIT!" He yelps as his head whacks the stone slab atop the fire, his dark shirt and hair dangerously close to the crackling flame.

Silence.

Everyone bursts out laughing.

* * *

**Ebee: Wai heyyo, people of the Internet! I'm editing again. this sucked pretty bad last time. Ir qas kind of... uh.. a really awkward moment that- never mind. xD**

**DERP POWER!**

***falls off chair* **


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry I'm so late with the updates...**  
**But there's something I need to say to you guys.**  
**THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! WE HIT 80 REVIEWS!**  
**We're just 20 away from 100! XD OMG I seriously never imagined that this fic, which started as a little drabble-type thing, would ever pass 20. My thanks to everyone:**

**Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan- My first reviewer- You're awesome, there's no other way to put it. Honestly. Fan-art?! Damn, I feel special xD I set the first one, the one of Aolani, because OMFG you did more you awesome awesome AWESOME person, as my desktop wallpaper so whenever I see it I remember I probably have 10 PMs to answer and a chapter to write xD Here's an Interwebz cookie. *passes cookie through your screen* enjoy, and hugz for being so loyal :D**

**xNotoriousxFactorx- Thank you for being so loyal ^^ I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**11comics- Even if you didn't say much, it still makes me smile when I think that someone sat down, read my story, and took the time to review.****Thank you ^_^**

**KxF and BxF (KxF)- You guys always make me laugh :D thanks for being so loyal and epic ^.^**

**Bitter Benevolence- This was the first fic you read with an account, Riley? Dang, you're so lazy, girl xD Wow. I feel so special lol xD**

**Hinoko-chan- Please excuse me if I got your name wrong. My interwebz are being stupid atm, so.. yeah. You were the reviewer that made me kick my writer's block's ass. :D Seriously. I saw that someone had reviewed and sort of felt guilty, since I wasn't updating. Then I got this really random idea that was floating around and sort of made it make sense, wrote it out, checked it through, and voila. Le new chapter. x3**

**Godmode Activated- Wow. :O you're, like, the first person who I had a sane conversation with. Ever. Thank yooouuuuzz... :3**

**DUDE- YES! My first death threat! Thanks, bro xD**

**There's probably more who reviewed and I forgot. Sorry. **  
**Here's the chapter to make up for it. ENJOY!**

* * *

Enti returns to his seat, grumbling. Everyone else is still snickering, laughing or just fighting grins, and I'm no exception. That was pretty funny. Heh.  
The little piece of info about Mina is still fresh in my mind, of course. If you're wondering how he knew her name, Mina's skin has 'MINA' scrawled on the shirt's back. Not many people notice it, but it does. Meh.  
I look up at the sky, my cheeks aching a little from being held in a smile for so long, and see that the moon is right above us. Well, crap. I guess we need to sleep, then. "Guys," I say, trying to keep my face straight, "we need sleep. The hostile mobs'll be out by now. And- OH- ZOMBIE!"  
I leap to my feet. So does everyone else. Shadow hurriedly runs inside, maybe to protect Violet, and beckon for Raven to come. I hear Raven's sound of indecision and look away.

I'm completely weaponless, and so are Kitty, Enti, Kuro and Raven. There's more than one lone zombie, though- a see a group of eight, ambling through the forest towards our camp surprisingly fast. It's like a block of ice has been dropped into my stomach and I spread my arms wide. I hear Raven teleport away- clearly she can't fight these mobs or she'd be ripped limb from limb. Back to the zombies. They look less clone-ish than they do in the game. One of then has a black shirt with full arms, and another has green shoes. Still freaking scary.  
Ky is the only one armed with a sword. I noticed a few minutes ago that Eric has a bow and Eden has a dagger, but Eric has retreated inside. He didn't shut the door, so he's probably getting something for us. I don't know.

Panic swells in my chest and I hop backwards awkwardly, weighing my chances of being able to bolt inside with the others and make swords when Eric bursts through the door, carrying several garbage blocks such as dirt and cobble and a few leaf blocks. He must have shears. Then, to my surprise, he yanks out his enchanted bow, sets a block, which shrinks slightly, on the string, pulls back and fires.  
To my amazement- and everyone else's- a flaming miniature block flies from the bow and strikes a zombie- the one with the green shoes- directly in the forehead. Its head ignites in hot flames and it gets knocked over backwards, then dissovles in a cloud of smoke. Shocked, I back away up towards the house and only when I feel my back hit it do I take out my nice little Blockpack. I flip through it until I locate the crafting table I made before, a half-broken wooden sword that we used for killing pigs to sustain us, and six wooden planks. I drop the crafting table in my haste to place it and, somehow, it places itself on the block I dropped it on. Shaking my head and hearing the noises of zombies and panic drawing closer, I hurriedly craft three extra swords. I toss one to Kuro, who snags it out of the air as soon as she hears it coming, throw one to Enti, who catches it awkwardly(klutz...) and finally launch one at Kitty. Then I realize Shadow and Raven don't have any form of defense. I must have a very effective weapon- my fire hands or whatever you want to call them- and feel a surge of confidence and worry. It's a strange mix. I remember the defense strategy that is placing blocks in front of your doors to stop zombies from smashing them and eating you in your sleep.

I need a medal for how quick I can get stuff out of my Blockpack.

In a split moment I have yanked two random blocks- dirt, predictably- and have dumped them both in front of the door. This stops anything from getting in or seeing in through the door. Good.

Suddenly afraid I turn around just to see Eden, a streak of dark green and gold zipping through the campsite and stabbing a plain zombie through its neck with her iron dagger. I wonder how she made that. A new wave of panic washes through me. They're close enough that she can do that- barely on the edge of the camp. I take a deep breath and step forward into the small wave of zombies.

The twins don't spare we a glance as they continue to pwn zombies. Turns out, Eric's bow has Infinity, like I suspected. Ky is fending them off if they go too near him, keeping his sword in the blocking position. Well, we're going through them pretty quickly. This isn't so-

_Brd-brrid._

WHAT. No. Just no! Not an Enderman! We have one already, idiot! We have an Endergirl, damn you! Leave us!

I barely suppress a squeak of terror as it teleports behind me. I get an overwhelming sense of deja vu- I started off with an Enderman behind me... I killed it. I fell asleep. I woke up in Minecraft.

Not funny.

Keeping my eyes firmly stuck to the ground, I lift both my hands up in front of me like the creatures that are trying to murder us all. I don't feel anything in my way, so I guess it's safe to lift my head up again. Yeah. Thank Notch, it is. I watch a zombie stagger towards me, its arms outstretched. I pull back my fists as if to punch it and let my arms fly like an arrow.

Amber and ruby flames spray from my hands and I can't help but grin as the zombie crumples and dies.

_White Cloud? More like Death Ray._

Whatever, Conscience.

_My name is __Suitcase!_

No it's not. I am about to name you.

_Yeah, right. You couldn't think of a name for your life._

Uhmm.. readers decide!

_You're a lazy ass._

I know. I'm currently killing zombies-

_-Trying to-_

Shut up. Well whatever.

I duck out of the way as an undead man flings himself at me, snarling like a retarded wolf. I punch him- subsequently burning him to a crisp- and take a step back, scanning the scene.

Then I realize how pretty Endermen's eyes are.

Sadly, he realizes how pretty mine are.

Well, crap.

* * *

**Ebee: I'm so sorry. T_T I've just been really.. busy.. with life and shit, so I've not been able to update.**

_Yeah, right. More like out lazing around on the backyard._

**Ebee: Hey! How'd you get here?**

_I'm a voice in your head, kiddo_.

**Ebee: ...Whatever. Anyway, I meant to ask before- Laney's conscience needs a name.**

**Raven: Yeah.**

**Ebee: What the heck?**

**Raven: I don't know. WHAT the heck?**

**Aolani: Now I think it's up to me to attempt to restore sanity- at least some of it in Kit's case-**

**Ebee: Hey! I'll have you know it's not INSANITY. It's-**

**Kuro: Shut up..**

**Ebee: -_-**

**Enti: HEY MY CREATOR! *waves at xNotoriousxFactorx* Uhm.. spoilers.. but eventually I'm gonna-**

**Ebee: SHUT THE HEX UP! ..Wait, hex? o.o**

**Enti: *shrinks back* Why don't we just use the power of PM..**

**Ebee: Lovely idea.**

**Enti: *nods sheepishly***

**Ebee: *le raised eyebrow* Okay, then.. Well, anyway.. 83 reviews.. guys, I dunno what to say.**

_How about 'thanks for being better than me!'_

**Ebee: Thanks for being better than me- HEY!**

_...What? I'm telling it as it is._

**Ebee: Ughhh.. Anyway, if I can take hold of my mind for a sec- there- okay. Really, really amazed. Freaking 83. Stunned.**

**Ky: Why am I silent?**

**Ebee: I don't know where the heck you came from, but if we made you talkative-**

**Ky: I take it back.**

**Ebee: Okay then. Haha.. wasting time.. o.o**

**Aolani: What do you mean, I found the Enderman's eyes pretty? Are you trying to do a MobxHuman?**

**Ebee: No-**

**Kuro: She means you blatantly stared your friend from the End in the face.#**

**Aolani: WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME, EBEE?! WHY?! *pulls out chainsaw* WHY?!**

**Ebee: Uhh- GOTTA GO PEOPLE! *runs from Aolani* Byyyeeee..!**


	14. Chapter 13

**HELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO! *falls off chair* Owchdammit. Ahem. So I'm here with another update. Heh. *glances behind* Nope.. no more people trying to kill me. Good..**

**So yeah. Heheh.. here ya go.**

* * *

Cold.

That's all I felt. Cold. Cold, icy, bitter cold, from head to toe. I can't pull my eyes away from the two glowing violet orbs boring into mine. My head spins. I fight the urge to blink- that's breaking eye contact. Maybe if I'm lucky.. maybe, someone'll see me, and kill this Enderman for me. I'm not sure how likely that is. The Enderman's mouth slides slowly open, his whole frame shaking with rage now, revealing sharp black teeth that could cut right through me. I start to shake, but my eyes are still fixed on the Enderman. Please.. please just leave me alone- Wait.. what's that noise?

An eerie noise faintly sounds in my ears. I flinch, somehow still keeping my eyes open, and it gets louder and louder until it's roaring inside my mind like an undead choir. I think I'm swaying. I don't know. Keep my eyes open.

I can do this.

Eyes still open.

I can do this.

Head spinning.

I can do this..

Earth moving in waves beneath me.

...Can I do this?

Eyes slipping half shut.

I can't do this.

I blink.

"_Hch-shraWRR!_"

The Enderman charges straight at me, mouth gaping and arms stretching out farther and farther towards me. I barely have time to turn and bolt towards the camp before the long, black, thin but surprisingly strong arms grab me by the shoulder and force me onto the ground. A heavy foot slams into my back. I struggle under the weight of the otherworldly creature, trying not to scream. If I open my mouth I'll definitely scream at the top of my lungs.. oh, crap... Trying not to scream- too late. I open my mouth and out spills a freakishly loud, high-pitched wail that's as short-lived as a wisp of smoke. For one second I stupidly empty my lungs out and- BAM. A foot swings out and slams into my windpipe, very effectively cutting my voice off. Bad news. Then the Enderman's arm punches me hard in the back of the head. My vision goes black and hazy for a second, comes back briefly, then another blow to the back of my skull and it all goes black.

Blissfully, peacefully black.

For one beautiful moment, I'm drifting in a dark place, then panic bursts in my chest.

Am I dead? Am I dead? CONSCIENCE! Help me out here!

_Sheesh.. no, you're alive, and if you were dead I wouldn't exist, stupid._

Well excuse me. Rude. You're rude. Ugh. Am I, like, knocked out?

_Well duh._

Oh NO. I'll be dead soon if that Enderman's not. I don't think they stop if their target's KO'd.

_Hmm.._

What?

_Nothing. You're waking up._

I am?

_Yeah._

Oh.. well. Please tell me I won't be in Heaven. Or the Aether, or whatever.

Hello? **Oh my Notch**, **NO**! I'm dead! I'm deeeeaaad!

_Haha._

... I will hate you forever for this, Inaloa.

_That's right, people, the conscience is NAMED. By someone awesome who goes by the name of Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan._

Mm-hmm.. wait, what's that light?

_What light?_

...I'm waking up, I think.. yup, I can feel my toes.

_You don't have toes. You have square feet._

...Whatever. You're rude.

_Mmm-hmmm.._

Annoyed, I try to make my senses come back to me. Slowly, I think I can feel my body again, if you know what I mean. No longer nothingness. Great. I prize my eyelids apart- well, I attempt to. They get stuck again. Then another thing other than my heavy eyes registers- a feeling of weightlessness and two voices talking quietly.

"She's awake.."

"Yes. Don't scare her. The shock'll be bad enough with your creepy face leaning over her."

"Creepy, eh.."

"Move it."

I finally wrench my eyes open, only to slam them shut again as a blinding white light from a pastel-blue sky smacks into me like a ton of obsidian. Groaning quietly in annoyance under my breath, I turn my head to the side, and try again.

This time, when I open my eyes, I see nothing but soft white and blue. Confused, I prop myself up on my elbows and look around, a soft, summery breeze lifting my hair from my neck.

I meet a pair of blank white eyes.

"Herobrine?"

"The one and only," he mutters, leaning against a tree studded with gold- wait, what?

I drag myself to my feet and look around more alertly this time.

Pastel-green grass, soft light brown trees with vibrant leaves, some trees with whitish leaves and dark trunks, apples dangling from their branches, small caves and ponds, amazing rock formations in the distance, and- the Aecropolis..!

"I DIED?!"

WHAT. NO. NO, NO, NO NO, NO!

I CAN'T BE DEAD! NOOO!

"No, no! You're not dead! Gah, I knew she'd react like this. Notch, calm her down?" Herobrine says, wincing slightly. I look down at what I'm standing on. A cloud. Har har, not funny, quit making puns on my name, dammit!

_In case you didn't know, Aolani means 'white cloud' or 'white mist'._

...Dude, just shut up.

_Hmph._

Notch frowns, "Aolani, you're not dead. You just needed to come here so we could tell you something. You don't kow what you're supposed to do to save the world, right?" he says, idly placing a block.. of cloud down for him to sit on. He sinks partly through it.

"Right," I say, quietly punching a block of cloud just for a test. Fire flares around my wrists, "sorry. Just testing."

"It's fine," Notch says, "have a seat." I glance behind me. A block of wool instead of cloud generates behind me. "Thanks." I sit down. Awkwardly. Notch smiles and continues, "okay, so I'll be talking for a while, so get comfortable and try and remember this."

I nod, trying not to distract myself by admiring the pretty scenery. It's hard. Notch clears his throat and Herobrine hovers overhead a little eerily. Notch takes a deep breath and begins.

"So. We told you about the, ah, predicament we're in with the End. Well, said realm's overlord, the Enderdragon, and her army of Endermen, of course, are attempting to take over the other three dimensions. The Enderman you were attacked by was only a lone soldier, looking for weaklings to pick off. Of course," he says hurriedly, seeing my irritated expression, "you're not a weakling, but you provoked the Enderman, however accidentally. But recently a spy we implanted went to the End and overheard a small but valuable piece of information that the Enderdragon was telling her Endermen. 'The humans are in the way of our plan,' she was saying, 'do not allow yourself to wait until they are foolish enough to meet your eyes- attack without any kind of indication.' So, basically, she wants her Endermen to attack without provocation. This was just recently, as you had to provoke this Enderman to attack you. This new 'law' was passed a few hours ago. Our spy reported back actually as soon as you blacked out. Sorry to inform you of this, but you've been out for a good six hours. Don't worry- everyone in your camp is safe, but you need to move. Quickly. That attack by the large group of zombies was no coincidence. The hostile mobs around your area have noticed the presence of your group, and if you don't move out soon enough, they'll swarm you."

I blink, then I recall everything Notch has said and make it much briefer, "okay. So, the End's hungry for more power, more land, and the Endermen now attack without provocation. And we need to get out of our hiding spot, since it's not working. Right?"

"Right," Herobrine says, dropping down next to Notch and nodding his head, "that's about the situation we're in. But there's more- this is affecting the 'computer game' Minecraft. We need to keep incidents that happen in Minecraftia, the 'real' Minecraft, hidden and secret from the 'game' version of our world. Players are already noticing the behaviour of Endermen. Yes, they can go into the other gamemode, Creative, and kill them easily, but this neither helps nor worsens our situation. The game version is played in a complete other dimension. ...Okay, basically, the game is one world and the real Minecraft is another. Your server, however, was formed in our world by a glitch in the code."

I gape stupidly. Closing my mouth, embarrassed, I nod my head after soaking this all in. Wow, my server, spawned into the real Minecraft? Cool.

"So, you're probably wondering how exactly to save the world," Herobrine says, frowning slightly, "well, I'm too lazy to explain. Notch."

Notch rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine. Well, basically, you need to collect some glowstone, but before that, obsidian, but before THAT, diamond.. and BEFORE THAT iron. ...and you already have some spare cobblestone, so you're okay with that step. Okay, so, you need to make some iron tools, namely a pickaxe and a sword, as you'll need those. Then you need to find some diamonds for a diamond pick, which you can use to mine obsidian. Then, construct the Nether portal, light it, and venture into the Nether, harvest glowstone and whatever else you need or want, then head back. Make the Aether portal. Come here and enter the Aecropolis(that temple thing) and I'll give you further instructions. Got all that?"

I nod.

"Good. Now, this IS a dream, but we're not illusions and you really have to do this. Okay?" Herobrine adds.

"Yup," I say, not really knowing what else to.

"Also, a warning," Herobrine says, "take heed..."

"The Code can reject you at any time."

And, with that, the dreamlike land of Minecraft's heaven dissolves.

* * *

**Ebee: So, that was chapter 14. Huge thanks to Yuki for my new profile picture! You guys should check out her DeviantArt- she's an awesome artist.**

_Are you advertising?_

**Ebee: No. No, I am not.**

_Yeah. Sure._

**Ebee: Oh, shut up. Anyway, did you like the chapter? I thought I should add something relevant to the title. I also needed a good way to get everyone out of the camp/hut.**

**Kuro: Yeah, but.. we have fences.**

**Aolani: And they have Creepers and Endermen.**

**Kuro: ...**

**Raven: *pops into existence* I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die..**

**Ebee: I don't wanna die. So you're gonna have to.**

**Raven: WHUT?!**

**Ebee: I kid, I kid! Sheesh..**

**Raven: O_O *teleports away yelling 'I DON'T TRUST YOU!'***

**Ebee: ...Why am I so.. you know what? Never mind.**

**Kuro: When exactly did you lose your mind?**

**Ebee: Hm... four years ago. I woke up and hit my head on the floor too hard.**

**Kuro: ...**

**Enti: Why do I get no lines?!**

**Ebee: Oh, I meant to explain that. But I forgot, cuz I'm a derp. Well.. This is kind of mainly directed at Notor. Enti barely gets any lines because I kind of have too much going on at one time. Sorry that I made him the awkward one, but trust me, he'll get a lot more attention soon.**

**Enti: Oh. Nice.**

**Ebee: 'Kay.**

**On a seriouser note, I recently fractured my ankle and a bone in my.. ring toe(? the one that would be the ring FINGER) and in my big toe as well, meaning I can't walk. It's not good. I have to stay still, which is easy enough, but I'm stuck in my room atm because my retarded sister (YES, YOU, ERIS) locked me in from the outside. I'm very stuck.**

**So yeah.**

**Thanks for reading, if you did!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, internet, it's Ebee here with chapter 15! Yaaaaay! Sorry for slacking off. I was editing the crappier other chapters thatwere annoying me, but after finishing edits to chapters 1 through to 5, I just shook my head and started writing a chapter into the copy-paste section here. I'm so lazy. Oh well..**

**..Guys.. we hit 5k VIEWS ARARARARGH YEAH WOO XD**

**We had 5 people from tons of countries in a row, like.. (too lazy to read them all).. Yay for multi-culturality! They should make that a word. It says I spelled it wrong. Squiggly line, eheheh.. corrected it with my beloved best friend the right-click button. Heh.**

**Nearly 100 reviews, guys! :3 Thanks!**

* * *

I sit up suddenly, unsure of where I am. I glance around , seeing quickly that I'm lying in a bed, surrounded by the anxious, grieved-looking faces of my team, or group, or whatever you want to call it. I push back the blankets, confused, and Kuro sniffs suddenly, her head hung, her crimson eyes shiny and moist. I'm instantly worried. Kuro barely ever cries. "Guys.. wha-what's wrong?" I ask, my voice cracking a little from lack of water. I can feel the melancholy vibe that hangs heavy in the air. Kitty looks up, her ice blue eyes glinting, her face marred by tear tracks. She wipes her eyes and sits up straighter. Only now do I notice that two of our group are missing- Raven and Ky. A feeling of dread sets in my stomach.

"Y-you.. you were attack-hic-attacked b-by that Enderman.. it knocked you out.. R-R-Raven tried to stop it.. a-and-"

"It tore right through her," Enti mutters from the other side of my bed, shaking his head. "She didn't stand a chance, at all."

Bile rises in my throat. Raven.. She's.. "..She's dead.." Eric mutters from the other side of the room. Eden has her head in between her knees and is rocking back and forward at his side. My stomach contracts suddenly and my hand flies to my mouth. "No.."

Raven.

Sweet, tiny Raven, who we barely knew but treated like our own little sister.

Who risked her life already, just doing the simplest of tasks. Her life endangered several times already; and we'd pushed our luck too far. I sensed now was not the time to explain about the dream, and again kept it sealed up. I'll announce we have to move later.

"It wasn't even slightly fair," Kuro mutters. I sit up straighter, my head spinning. I notice one single pale spot of water on Kuro's face; she's crying. It makes sense now.. no. I ask the question at the back of my mind that suddenly appears. "W..what happened to Ky..?"

"Ky?" Kitty says, looking up at me while still rubbing her aurora-blue eyes, "we don't know. He saw what happened and he just froze. C-completely. Then he -j-hic-just went straight we..west, not saying a..a thing..." she hangs her head as if all of this was her fault, her shoulders slumped in defeat, "we need to give Raven a proper burial before those things out there find her.."

I slide out of the bed. Kuro wipes her hand down her face and gets up. She holds up the Ender Pearl that Raven used to keep her belt in place. The deep black, translucent surface gleams in the dim torchlight. I grab one of the stone swords in my Blockpack and trudge towards the door, Kuro, Kitty, Eric, and Enti following slowly behind. My stomach churns with disgust and remorse and sorrow and hate all at the same time as I see Raven's body lying prone beside the campfire, which doesn't seem to be dancing as happily as before. I catch my own tears in my hand as I roughly shoved them away. A trick of the pale fire- and moon- light makes them appear pearlescent in my hands, so I flick them off. They gleam silver on the ground like coins. I stand beside Raven, not knowing what to say, as I hadn't gone to many funerals in my fifteen years of life. I had never spoken at them for my fear of public speaking, and my voice shook too badly anyway. Now was no different. I sigh, and it comes out in several different breaths instead of one. I can just see Raven has her arms twisted unnaturally behind her, undoubtedly broken, and her face..

Her eyes and mouth are open. She looks as though something had just surprised her and she'd fallen over, never to move again, for how could she when her heart ceased? I press my hand to my forehead. If I'd never existed, this would've never happened, and everyone would still be alive and happy, and-Silently and in complete synchronization, both me and Kuro close her left and right eye respectively. Her face appears peaceful now..

I watch Enti and Kitty as they both take stone shovels and dig a four-block deep two-block long pit. Raven's grave. Tears prick my eyes. I wipe them out with one hand. They still look bright silver. I shake my head. Not the time. Kuro slips her arm under the child, who now looks like she's sleeping quietly, and I gently take her head. We lay her on the ground beside the pit. I feel almost embarrassed. I don't have the first clue what to do next.

I punch a dirt block on the side of the pit out and Kuro does the same, no questions asked. I pick up Raven again along with her, Kuro taking out the Ender Pearl and laying it silently on Raven's unmoving chest. We lower her silently into the pit, tears slipping in as well.

"Goodbye, Raven..."

We seal the pit. I see the crafting table I hurriedly placed during the zombie attack and take out some planks and sticks. I craft some signs, silent, and aware of the whole group watching my actions. I find a rose and a block of cobble, my mind made up. I kneel next to Kuro and place the cobble at the op of Raven's grave, her head facing away from it, then attach the sign to the cobble. A strange black marker appears in my hand, thin and cuboid.

I uncap it and silently write these words on her grave:

**Here Lies**

** Raven**

** RIP**

Kuro takes the marker and writes her own small message next to mine,**  
**

**We'll miss you.**

A bead of silver falls into my palm. I gaze at it.

The Ghast Tear reflects the moonlight.

* * *

**What have I done? D:**

**Depressing chapter is depressing. :'( wow. This was hard to write, as I've only ever been to 2 funerals.**

**Ever.**

**Well.. I decided to make Laney cry Ghast Tears, as it only fits. Flame fists and Ghast Tears.**

**It just started raining. The black kitten I called Raven is actually asleep on my bed. In front of the large willow tree that grows in front of my window, the moonlight pushing through the rain, it's actually what inspired me to write this.**

**The moonlight seems to turn the rain silver. That's what made me write the part about Ghast Tears. :( I'm sad D:**

**Oh well.. happy. THink happy- WAHHH WHY DID I DO THIS T_T**


	16. Important, sorta

**So, hi, guys.**

**Sorry about this.**

**I'm going on vacation and won't be back for a week, so, yeah..**

**Apologies to anyone who was following this and was like 'Yay, she got off her lazy ass and wrote something!'**

**NOPE. Sorry. Well, uh, I've practically lead myself into a pitfall by MURDERING THE INNOCENT NINE YEAR OLD.**

**Ahem.**

**So, I need to stop saying so, and also(DAMMIT) I will use EVERY SINGLE OC. As in all of them.. because I wanna. I won't throw them into the main plot, I'll just send 'em in at the end part..**

**which will be in 30 chapters. Ick.**

**By da waaayyyy, I know that you're not allowed to post A/Ns with no chapter. And I'm sorry, but there was no other way to get you guys to read.**

**ANYWAY, now that's outta the way..**

**Small warning here.**

**I'm hoping to start a new fic. It's not anything to do with what I've already written. It'll be called either Lights or Erubetie.. and if you've read my other story-thing, Tales of Noobs/A Tale of Noobs, chapter three, you'll know what that is. It has a new IP, by the way. I'm just randomly throwing stuff out of the way here. The IP is 46 . 105 . 49 .111 : 25590.**

**Take out the spaces. Use your head.**

**Okay, now that's over with, a brief glimpse at the idea I'm going for with Erubetie/Lights...**

**The main idea is to record our adventures on Team Erubetie, but written like real life, with some computery elements here and there. Starting soon. Soon is, I dunno.. August 21st-24th?**

**HOLY- I FORGOT ARARARAR I'M SO STUPID.**

**100 REVIEWS! YAY!**

**But ACTUALLY we're going to wait until chapter 17 to do that. =.=**


	17. Chapter 16

**...AHHHHH-**

**Okay, okay.. you all hate me now. ._. sorry about the stupidly long gaping hole inbetween updates. And all of my spelling errors. My fingers keep twitching. COFFEE. Heehee. Internet's down as I write this, so I'm copying off a memo on my phone, listening to Nyan Kitteh from my playlist.. :DDDD..**

**Okay, so, uh..**

**This part is written with nuu interwebz, so I can has no idea what the original was XDDDD**

**..Whoa.. what was with the random laughing fit? ...O_O**

**Okay, serious stuffs. I'm getting premium Minecraft. :D KxF! I'm so sawry. I was lily2525, and I saw somefurry join like six times, and now I feel horrible that I laughed at what lance said. ...**

**... Yeah everyone hates me. XD Oh well. x3 I'll add the original AN when I GET MAH INTERWEBZ BACK D:**

**PS. hey, uh.. I got an account on Miners Need Cool Shoes and made over twenty skins in about two hours :D I'm KitA15. Just search on the site 'BrightGreyEA' and click one of the 10+ skins that will appear. ^.^ I'm not good at shading. At all. I just seize the shade scrambler tool and am done with it. ._. OH WELL GO LOOK :D**

**Okay, so I tried to make this longer. As a sowwie. :C Enjoy.**

(Insert le line)

**ONTO DA CHAPTERRRR-**

I awkwardly cross and uncross my legs, unfold and fold my arms, twitchy. In the atmosphere, which is heavy and thick with grief, I feel like an intruder with my somewhat positive thoughts.

Reasonable words are distorted under this roof.

I gulp. I clear my throat.

Most heads in the room swivel towards with the exception of Eden, who still sits hunched on the end of a bed. Something clicks in my head. We have no more beds. ...

Not this again..

I take my eyes off Eden, wondering if she's mentally sound and cutting these thoughts off before I did something weird. I turn toward the window to see Kitty and Shadow sitting on the tiny sill that the glass panes allowed. Shadow absentmindedly pet Violet, who looks around with her big purple eyes confused and sad. Despite the fact that when she becomes full-grown we'll be pretty much screwed, Violet was pretty cute-looking. I stop the corners of my lips from twitching up, and I catch Kuro's eye.

"What is it?" She mutters, looking away and going back to trying to find every possible way to arrange one raw porkchop, one rotten flesh (eww), some seeds, and a block of planks on a crafting grid. She was bored, distracted and grieved, so this is what she does.

Makes shapes.

I feel the words hanging on my tongue, but I can't send them off. They wouldn't mix with whatever was in the air that was was making it so thick and depressing... grief.

My gaze flicks to the ground, my throat thick all of a sudden. I stare at the dusty oak planks.

"I was just wondering," I tell them. "th-that zombie attack.." I stammer, unsure of how to finish my sentence. I feel eyes boring into my dubiously. Glancing up silently, I see Kitty staring coldly at me. "'Bout it?" she asks sharply, still sore from Raven's untimely death. Like everyone else. I look away and continue.

"It didn't seem.. normal," I mumble quietly. I take a deep breath. I look up.

"Ya point, Laney? Where're ya goin' with this?" Kitty snaps. I flinch. She glares. I sigh and she looks away. "I mean it didn't feel right. Since when does a horde of zombies just pop out of nowhere and attack in almost.. a.. formation, an organised group?" I ask the ever-patient floor. Shadow gives a slight hum, not quite a 'hm,' but more of a 'huhm'.

She drops down roughly on the bed facing me, dislodging a startled Kitty and Violet and making me jump backwards slightly. She sticks her tongue out and leans back a little, letting Violet sit on her lap, curl up, and promptly drop off to dreamland. I look at her questioningly, and she shrugs.

"I know whatcha mean," she says with a slight smile. I tilt my head.

She sighs.

"About the attack not seeming normal," she says exasparatedly.

_ERROR._

I jump, startled. Now she looks at me in alarm. I shake my head. "Sorry, I know what you mean.. wait.. never mind, I thought I saw a creeper. A rainbow creeper. That was smiling. SORRY."

She snickers at me. I scowl. I really saw a rainbow smiling creeper face. I _swear._

_Um.. what? Le scared face. I know you're insane, Laney, but seriously, you're not going to Dreamland on me are you?_

No, Inaloa. No. Dash dot dash. Le sigh. (**A/N: -.- =)** Shadow just edges away from me and continues. "I think we've been giving off too much info about where we are, like heat, the scent of food, and lights."

Lights. Lights.

_Lights._

I nod quietly. "Yeah. That's kinda what I thought.. uh.. so we need to move out, quick, get moving. But we need decent tools.."

Kuro wanders above us on the ceiling, her hair hanging in front of her face. She swats at it irratably. "Put it in a braid.." I tell her exasparatedly. She shrugs. "Meh."

"Well, I guess we should start a mine," Enti says from the other side of the single room this house has to offer. I confirm this.. and everything goes hazy from there.

**Two Hours and Seventeen minutes later yay incorrect Capitalization skillS.**

As soon as Enti had made that comment about starting a mine, others had stepped forward with ideas for jobs.

Kitty decided that she'd do part of the resource collecting to hold everyone out for the trip, then did something that made everyone stare at her like she was green.

She turned her blockpack into a backpack by hitting a tiny button on the back.

So now, we all had differently colored backpacks. Except the twins. They didn't wanna come for some reason.

I turn around and see Kuro slamming a cobble axe into one of the walls. Apparently, physics and gravity and sstuff here are still the same as ingame, so that's cool.

Half of the house is floating. That's cool, too.

I feel somewhat useless as I just slowly turn in circles, watching Enti and Shadown work together to dig a 2x2 staircase into the earth using stone shovels. I stap forward and ask if they needed help, but.. uh, nope, sorry, no help here.

I sigh and start punching trees when I realize that I could just get an axe. Carefully skirting Raven's grave, I head back inside the greifed-looking house and dig around inside one of the overcluttered chests. I find a cracked stone axe and decide that it'd be better that using my fists and head back outside. I sing quietly as I hack the poor tree down, watching the leaves hit the ground and sometimes burst into saplings and apples. I collect everything that lies on the ground; logs, saplings, apples.. yeah, nothing new.

Removing my backpack awkwardly from my shoulders, I find the small 2x2 crafing grid and convert all of the logs. I'm rewarded with twenty-four oak wood planks, which I proceed to shove uncerimoniously into the apparently bottomless backpack on my shoulders. I wonder vaguely if I could ever actually get home, but seriously, my life back on Earth- if it is even Earth I left behind and I'm not inside it or something _that's what he said_ shut up Inaloa- ANYWAY, it's not much. My daily routine was wake up at some ridiculously late time in the morning, sometimes the afternoon, go try and wake myself up with coffee, eat, Minecraft..

That's weekends.

Weekdays? Oh. Well, I'd get up at.. usually five in the morning. Then I'd get up, get coffee, get dressed and get out. Then come home. Then eat. Then sleep. Then repeat.

Not much.

I realise that I've been cutting down trees involuntarily. Yelping as 'I' swing the axe at my own foot, I try and regain control of my goddamn limbs.

"If the fish swam outta the ocean~," Kuro mumbles from the other side of clearing, still hacking down trees.

The sound of Eric and Eden muttering to each other from a treetop about a chunk away pulls me out of my weird daze. I wander under their tree and wave up to them.

"Hey! You guys!" I call up in my annoyingly high voice. They look down.

"What?"

..Wait, who said that? Which _one_ said that? I squint up at them and they gaze unfeeling back down. I sigh.

"Nothin'.. just wanted to ask why you're not coming," I admit. They exchange uneasy glances.

I feel a dread presence. Somewhere, deep in my stomach, I feel that bad, _bad_ feeling I get, the weird sixth sense that alerts me usually to things like a virused program up for download, a hacked game, a bad-intended person, things like that, starts sending off alarm bells in my head.

_I hear nothing._

Way to ruin the moment, you prick. Ugh. Anyway, really I felt that lurking feeling of 'uh-oh' in my stomach, and.. they start talking at me. In no particular order or fashion or cute twinlike way. **(A/N- Look. I have a twin. It's not cute. Really. Myehh.)**.

"Uh, you don't really wanna.."

"Ya see, we found.."

"We can't really say what.."

"You won't like it all that much.."

"How can I not like it if I don't know what it is? Spit it out already," I mutter. They glance at each other again, like they were reading each other's thoughts or something, then..

"We found a body."

They say it in complete sync. I frown.

"A body? A person? A dead one?"

"Yeah.. we thought that.. something, or maybe someone's, out there.. and.. this body had about eight arrows in it. Like it died slowly. We dunno."

I glance around at the group. In the far distance, I see Kitty's shape collecting resources using only shears and a stone axe. I hear Enti and Shadow chatting as they break through the cobble, Kuro taking a nap, distinguished by her snoring, and that's about it.

"What.. did it look like? A girl or a guy?" I ask quietly, "sorry if that sounds creepy, but..I just.. wanna.. see if.. yeah, if it.. was.. yeah." I finish lamely. Eden giggles and I flinch at the slightly piercing sound. Her mismatched eyes find mine and bore into them, green and blue on silver.

I look away before something bad happens.

"It looked like a girl," Eric says quietly. "She had a hoodie, but it was kinda bloodstained.. but it looked grey for the most part. Dark hair, I think. Something was written on her back. I could make out the letter 'M'. Capital one."

I freeze. "Did.. did you see her eyes?"

"They were some sort of really, _really_ bright blue. Laser blue," Eden says thoughtfully, no remorse left in her tone, like, '_Oh, no biggie, we're just describing a dead body for you. No biggie. At all.'_

Laser blue eyes? Grey hoodie? The letter M?

Oh _no._

"Hey, I remember you saying that you say a girl flying or something.. where?" I ask, trying to keep my trembling voice steady.

"Oh!" Eden sighs. "I know! Maybe it was that girl who was flying! The dead one!"

I flinch. "Eden, um, I think I knew that girl."

She goes still. Her eyes return to mine and my head spins at the sheer intensity she stares at me with. "The flying girl? She had dark hair, too. And a blur of blue that I guess were her eyes. Maybe she's gone. Like me."

Something flickers in her eyes. Eric looks concerned. "Eden, what's wrong?"

"Eden?" The girl laughs. "Oh, you wish." She bores into my eyes as if trying to read my soul.

Then all light vanishes from her eyes and she falls to the ground.

She's not breathing.

* * *

**Ebee: o.o I don't even know what I just wrote.**

**Laney: ...**

**Kuro: WELP. You've stuck yourself here. Lawl fail.**

**Ebee: D: You are not sympathetic. MY CHARACTERS ARE NOT SYMPATHETIC. WAHH.**

**Laney: Now if you need Ebee, she'll be in her corner. Crying.**

**Ebee: Nope. THere's something I need to say to you guys.**

**Thank you. :'D One hundred reviews. I'm just lost for words. So.. for that.. I dunno how to reward everyone.**

**Suggest some stoof for me to do and maybe I'll make a poll. :3**

**THen I'll letcha vote, and we'll go from there. **

**I love you all~ xD**

**-Ebee**


	18. Chapter 17: Bad Paragrahing Skillz

**SO hey guys, Ebee here and today I'm gonna be writing the next chapter of Code..**  
**...**  
**...**  
**ANYWAY, fangirliness aside, the lightning update is a kind of apology for the verryyy slow last update, so yeah..**  
**I forgot to mention last chapter that all of my reviewers with most likely get a short cameo. At some point. Meh.**  
**Only if you all want ^o^**  
**Sorry about the length of this AN, but.. uh..**  
**I just looked back at the whole thing yesterday and wondered how the heck a 16-chapter fanfic by an ameteur writer could actually get more than 30 reviews.. I mean seriously o.o**  
**Also I'm gonna be rewriting the whole thing pretty soon. You know, to erase all of my old childish writing and patch up the gaping plot holes. :D**  
**So, slight sentimental streak shut short. I like alliteration, even I don't make sense~**  
**ONTO DA CHAPTERRR. Long one to make up for my laziness. :/**

* * *

I remember, once, I was climbing a tree in the park. I think I was about five. Well, anyway, I'd gotten to the fork in the trunk and clambered up the thick limb, found a curving branch, which was about eighteen feet up, and sat down. Being a little kid meant I liked small and cozy places, so I'd curled up and watched the other kids play and ignored the blatant staring at my milk white skin and pale hair. Then a ball or something like that had abruptly struck me in the back of the head.  
I was so startled and even though the force was small, so was I, and I'd fallen from the tree. Just before I hit the ground I'd registered that something bad had happened, and an incredibly short-lived shriek had erupted from my throat.  
The impact of me hitting the ground too hard, falling from a high place without being prepared, knocked all of the breath out of my lungs and left me winded. My head was spinning and my chest heaving, and by the time my body realised I should be in pain, I was already unconcious.  
I felt a little like that now.  
A slight scream bubblesup in my throat, and I leap away in shock and horror. Eric flung himself at the ground next to his apparently unconcious sister and yelled her name in her ear.  
"Eden? Eden!"  
I freaked out and ran to get Kuro. Or Kitty. Whoeverwas closest. Kitty was. I bolt to to the yellowish silhouette I can make out through the leaves and grab her shoulder, shaking her and making her flinch. "What?" she demands, glaring at me with cold blue eyes. I catch my breath- or attempt to- and splutter out what just happened. She pales. I lead her back to the area where Eden collapsed and she drops to her knees beside the unmoving girl. Pulling the mass of golden hair away from Eden's neck, she presses a finger to it. Checking her pulse.  
"...I.. I'm not getting anything.." She looks somewhat stunned. "How did this happen?"  
"I don't know," I mumble. Eric drops to his knees and buries his face in his hands suddenly, muttering about something that sounded like 'Eiiersarring'. I gently place a hand on his shoulder. "What was that?" I ask quietly. The unreality of the situation hits me suddenly and I wince. Oh, Earth, if you could see one of your residents now..  
What even happened? Seriously? She just.. just.. did she..  
I think so. And.. yeah..  
Eric looks up. "Ender Scarring," he says thickly. I tilt my head. "Is?"  
"Laney, right now you're showing the sensitivity of a blunt axe," Kuro mumbles. I jump and turn around to see her standing stiffly behind me, red eyes slightly shiny. The sky darkens slowly above, and I notice she's braided her hair back and flicked it over her shoulder. I frown. "I'm not. I'm sorry, Eric.. but.. what is Enderbinding?"  
He turns away. "That kid.. that kid, I think she really was born in the End. I-I don't think it's possib..possible to learn teleportation. It's, it's-" his breath catches and his voice breaks slightly. He closes his eyes and inhales shakily- "it's something your born with." Like his sister. Someone he was born with. I frown. He continues. "Uh, Enderpeople can use something in their pearls or h-hearts or wh-whatever, and.. to stay bound to a dimension, I think. That kid had a pearl.. and it's, it's with h-her now.. so.. crap.. yeah, we need to leave.."

"So you're coming with us?" Kitty chirps. Eric frowns. "No choice now."

I awkardly pat his shoulder. "I guess she's in.. a.. better place." He looks up, eyes slightly glazed. He sighs and nods, shrugging my hand off his shoulder and getting up. Eyes still full of that dull glimmer, he just watches his sister. Kitty closes her eyes and I turn away.  
"I found iron.." A voice rings from the small mine behind us. I was about to reply when Enti and Shadow both appear from the entrance, Enti smiling slightly and Shadow beaming like she found diamonds. "See?" And she holds out eleven iron ore. Enti holds up a stack of coal and cobble. "I got these. And that's all.. no diamonds and gold and stuff."  
I smile slightly. Kuro moves to block their view of the dead girl on the ground. "G-g-great, but.. uhh.. nothing.. umm.."  
If there's one thing I'm better at than Kuro it's stalling. "You should go smelt that. Maybe make some torches and picks." I smile, and hand that some of the planks from earlier. "There. If you have enough, as I don't wanna do math, just make three. Then a sword."

I did math. Oops.

"Will do," Shadow mumbles as she strolls back inside. I see a piece of flint stick out of her pocket and pale.  
"Hey, keep her away from kindling," I mumble. Enti snickers. "She already made a flint and steel. We brought that.. guy's.. Keh.. Can't say his name, but yeah, we have his sword already. We did have twelve iron, then Shadow happened."  
I laugh quietly, trying to keep the converstaion going. Kuro edges closer to the body and I hear Kitty stand up. She whispers something to Eric, then I hear the sound of dirt being carefully destroyed. Enti tries to see over my shoulder at what they're doing, gives up, and asks.  
"They need dirt for.. uh, making 1x1 towers and stuff," I tell him. He seems satisfied with this, pulls out some cobble from his new backpack, and tosses it at me. "They can use that, if they want," he explains. Then he's gone.  
The sky suddenly goes grey and rain comes pounding down. I yelp as the icy water goes straight down my back, yanking my hood up to my eyebrows and making a bid for the house. Kuro sighs as I rush back out, still soaking wet. I catch a glimpse of Eden being buried quickly under some dirt, and Eric wandering off into the forest, hands shoved deep in his pockets, eyes slightly wide. My heart aches. Poor kid.  
I sigh and follow Kuro as she hunches over and stumbles to Enti's shelter and crawls in through a hole in the wall. "Here. At least it's dry."  
And she sits on the wool blocks, smooths her hoodie down, and smiles.  
I flick my hood down and peer out of the hole. Kitty growls in frustration as she knocks out a bunch of leaves from a tree, hisses as the rain flattens her ears to her head, and leaps into the cramped shelter. I watch as she fills in the hole with dirt blocks, crouches on the leaves, curls up, and starts breathing much more evenly.  
Kuro appears at my side. "Well, that happened."  
I punch her arm. "Shuddup."  
So we take in the sight of the four wool blocks that line the wall, and agree to have two each until the rain stops. Placing a torch on the wall of the somewhat gloomy shelter, I call out to Shadow and Enti. "Hey! Mobs don't burn in rain! You could die.." and my tone isn't jokey anymore. Since someone already has died to mobs. SHadow turns around, arms full of iron ingots, waves my concern away, and starts crafting tools. Enti accepts an iron axe from her and bgins hacking away at the already-griefed-looking walls. I sink down on the wool blocks, eyelids heavy, and let everything slip away. The last thing I see is Kuro's eyes reflecting the torchlight.

* * *

_"Hello?" I call out into the vast emptiness. "Anybody? Kuro? Kitty? Enti? Shadow?"_  
_Nobody responds, so I look around, confused. The ground appears to be made of some sort of creamy, moon-rock looking stuff. The sky appears too far away, the stars shrunken and hazy, as if the world was pushing its limits and extending into space, destroying the sky and leaving this dark, vast space. Occaisionally, I think I see something dark and tall, like a tower in the distance, but it's hard to tell with the flat darkness. The odd think about the lightless space is that no matter how dark it appears to be, everything is visible, as if the darkness rests just above the ground, not quite hiding it._  
_I slump down against the white stone, bemused. I find myself staring, staring, staring at the faraway sky, shivering slightly in the cold, dry air. I sit up, squinting._  
_Was that.._  
_Narrowing my eyes, I see something glimmer in the air. Hopping to my feet, I try and find it again._  
_Something pure white bursts in the black sky. I flinch as my retinas ache with the sudden light in this odd twilight. I squint back up at the light in the sky. It grows and grows until it must be a mile either way, like a giant screen. Sitting back down and glancing up at this odd new arrival, I fold my arms and wait for something to happen. A voice rings through the dry air._  
_"Laney? Laney, I brought you a drink, sweetheart.."_  
_The voice is warm and familiar. I look around until I realise it's coming from the huge white screen.. which isn't white anymore. My mother stands, peering around the edge of my doorway. It's like I'm looking in through some sort of camera into my Earth bedroom._  
_"Mom?" I call out. She doesn't react._  
_"Aolani, where are you?" she calls, turning around, shouting down the empty corridor. I bite my lip. "Mom, I'm right here," I yell at the screen. She doesn't notice in any way and continues to yell down the hall. Going pale, she checks under my covers, bed, in my closet, under my desk.._  
_As she's looking under my desk I notice something odd about my computer screen. It shows a panaramic view of what appears to be a Minecraft forest, no cursor or crosshair or even hotbar visible. My mom looks more anxious now, placing a hot mug of coffee down next to my keyboard. "I've got coffee," she ventures, attempting to lure me out of wherever I may be hiding. _  
_"Mom! I'm right here!" I shout up at her. She covers her worn face with her hands, dyed-black hair in a bun. No amount of foundation hides her milk white complexion. Her eyes, grey, similar to mine, flick across my room. "John!" she calls down the stairs. "John, Laney's not in her room! She downstairs with you?"_  
_My dad's hoarse but authoritive voice rings up the stairs. "No, honey, she's not!"_  
_If it were possible for my mother to pale, she would've done. Her eyes widen, filled with fear. "Sophia! Sophia, sweetie, is your sister with you?" She pushes open a door into my sister's room. There on the blue bed sits my little sister, Sophie, her bright red hair in a shabby braid. She looks up, and concern flicks across her ten-year-old features. "Mom," she asks quietly, "what's wrong with her?"_  
_My mom covers her mouth. "I.." she's at a loss for words. Sophie hops off her bed. "What happened?" she mumbles, "where's Laney?"_  
_I screw my face up in frustration. "Mom, I'm right here!" I screech up at the screen. My mother steels herself and crosses the hall, Sophie following nervously. She pushes open my brother's bedroom door and steps into the darkness. Avery whips around from his computer, nearly sending his glasses flying. He shoves back his also dyed-black hair from his face, closely resembling Mom's, yet also mine. I wince. "Ave.." I call, voice more muted now. He doesn't notice. "What is it?" he snaps, removing his black headphones. My mom bites her lip and Sophie ducks behind her. _  
_"Laney's missing," my mom admits after a long pause. My brother searches her face. "Missing?" he echoes coldly. Sophie nods but Ave doesn't see. My mom almost cuts her lip biting it. "Yes," she says, hardly above a whisper._  
_Avery looks slightly worried for a moment. "She's probably out with Kuro," he says dismissively. "No!" I yell at the screen. "No, I'm right here!"_  
_As he turns to his game, my mom nods at Sophie. "It's fine, honey, you go back to your room now. I'm going to call Clara."_  
_Little Sophia nods and scurries back to her bedroom. The door clicks behind her and my heart sinks. My sister. Would I ever see her again?_  
_Mom hurries downstairs to get the handset. She dials Kuro's mom's number,holds the phone up, and waits until Clara picks up._  
_"Fiona?" Clara's voice crackles from the phone. Mom frowns. "Yes, Clara. Sorry about the, uh, the random call, but has Kuro left with my Lane?" A short silence, a crackle of static, then Clara replies. "No, I'm sorry. Kuro's been out since four this morning. I'm sure she didn't take Laney with her. Sorry, Fi."_  
_My eyes widen as I reailse that I'm seeing my family a few hours after that moment when I was warped into my game. "Mom.." I whisper quietly, my hands pressed to my cheeks._

_Mom drops the handset back into the holder-thing and covers her mouth. She bursts out of the kitchen and she rushes to tell my dad, a tall, broad-shouldered man about four years older than her. He has close-cropped red-turning-grey hair and light blue eyes, the same color as my sister's. I frown. "Dad," I mutter, "just remember the last thing I heard you say was 'You've had too much coffee.'"_  
_He sits up and raises an eyebrow in concern. "Lane's gone," Mom chokes out. "Not out with Kuro. She can't have left. You were right here."_  
_"Call the cops," my dad says, eyes narrowing. "Missing child, unexplained absence."_  
_Mom nods, tears filling her eyes, and bolts back into the kitchen._  
_The screen fades to white again. I pull my knees into my chest and stare at the white ground. "Ave.." I mumble. "Sofe.. Dad.. Mom.."_  
_An image appears on the black screen. The Six O Clock news._  
_"In Illinois today, a girl by the name of Aolani Markson vanished mysteriously from her home, leaving no traces. Her parents, John and Fiona Markson, say they were both downstairs, and that the only way she could've left is through the window, which was intact. Police searched the house and found no sign of the girl. All that was unusual in the house was the strange error code that appeared on her computer screen as it was tested."_  
_The screen fades again, and yet another broadcast is shown._  
_"Today in Texas, a girl under the name Kitty Fura disappeared from her home without a trace. Her parents Sam and Joline Fura claim she couldn't have left, as the doors were both locked and only her mother had the key. This mysterious case has been investigated by police, who searched her home and found no trace of her."_  
_Fade._  
_"At nine-thirty this morning, September ninth, a boy named Enti Notor was found missing in his home. Police have investigated, but a thorough search of the house reveals no signs of a struggle, or escape. Parents wish to remain anonymous and were unavailable for comment."_  
_ Fade._  
_"In Illinois today, a girl named Kuro Evans vanished without a trace from her home. Her case resembles that of Aolani Markson, who also vanished on the same day. Police searched the house, and no sign of her was found at all. Mother Clara Evans claimed that if she would've left the building, she would have noticed."_  
_The screen goes black. Something purple flickers._  
_I wake up, fingers reaching desperately for a family a world away._

* * *

**Ebee: Whew.. long-ass chapter.. for my lazy butt anyway. :/ I thought it was time for Laney to see back to Earth just for a while. Sorry about Kitty and Enti's derpy last names. (Eric/Eden and Raven and Ky were all Minecraft-born so they wouldn't have got on the news, silly)**  
**Inaloa: I got no lines, you b*tch..**  
**Ebee: *erases the one line Ina actually had***  
**Inaloa: *ragequit***  
**Inaloa left the game.**  
**Ebee: Okay, dunno if you guys noticed- cover art! :3 It's only temporary, but.. yeah.. I'll add more dudes her because I got a very irritated message from my friend Riley telling me 'DUDE Y U NO HAVE GUYS IN YO STOARYYYYYY'**  
**BB: -.- not true. hi guys. ebee's friend.**  
**Ebee: (shoves Riley away) Okay, anyway.. Thanks for reading, guys, and this has been Chapter Sixteen. Make sure to leave a fav, reviews are always appreciated, and make sure to follow the account..**

**See what I did there? xP**

**To Reviews With da Questions**

**To Guest-who-submitted-Luna: Yeah, I did. Thanks for dat :3 *turns to audience* Hey, uh, some guy OCs would be appreciated too.**

**CC: Oh. Uh. Okay. Join Erubetie! erubetie . no - ip . biz (no spaces) If you wanna join and stuff tell me your name and stuff. I'm lily2525. (piggybacking her skin :P)**

**Yuki: Yeah well. xP xD**


End file.
